Games without Rules
by whitegardenia5
Summary: Inspired by U.S. movie Cruel Intentions .Blaine&Sebastian are half-brothers in a shameless family. Kurt is a new student who is unfamiliar with the brother's promiscuous behaviors. One thing leads to another and Kurt ends up as a toy in another Anderson/Smythe infamous game. Warnings: incest, non/con, mature language/behavior &underage drinking. I don't own Glee&Cruel Intentions
1. Chapter 1

"I remember being your age, it's something you never grow out of," Mr. Anderson smirked. "If a pretty girl is willing to drop her panties and spread her legs for me, who am I to deny her needs?" Mr. Anderson dropped his gaze to the half-filled glass of a clear liquid he was holding, as if remembering a particular girl. "In your case," Mr. Anderson returned his attention back to his audience. "If a boy is willing to bend over, roll over or hunch over, who I am to tell you to say no?" Mr. Anderson shameless commented to his son and adoptive son in the privacy of the family library.

The heavy violet curtains were draped across the window, sealing off the late afternoon sunlight and enhancing the orange glow from the fire mantle. The single door on the west end of the room was closed, preventing the sounds of chatter from housekeeping and the clicking of Mrs. Anderson's high heels from penetrating the room and distracting the all-boys meeting.

Around the fireplace are two black leather couches and three matching single sofa chairs. On the chairs set Mr. Anderson, Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smyth.

"Just for tonight, I do ask you both to keep your transgressions at a minimum. Unlike the last time I had a business partner and his family over, I don't plan on firing anyone tomorrow." Mr. Anderson took another sip from his drink.

"I didn't care if one my son's choses to have a quicker with an employee or ex-employee's son, but I would rather not have any drama with George until after I get his situation under control. Once I do, I will fire him and I will no longer care what drama follows him or his family. So, if either or both of you find George's son, Tyler, attractive please try to _contain_ yourselves." Mr. Anderson laughed at his own joke. "I promise you once George is no longer valuable to me you can fuck and chuck Tyler as much as you want."

Like father - like son, Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smyth smirked at their father's instructions and word usage.

"Sure father, I will _try_." Blaine simply replied, however his tone and smile translated the true meaning of Mr. Anderson's words.

It was no secret that _try_, in Mr. Anderson's dictionary meant, _"If Tyler is decent looking and easy don't fuck him. If he is hot, his mouth is pretty and his butt is tight, I will forgive you."_

It was never a question of who Blaine's father is. Physical and mentally Blaine is a carbon copy of Mr. Anderson. They have the same dark curly hair with hazel eyes and olive tone skin. Without effort Blaine is a charming and clean cut gentleman who could easily trick people into believing him to be compassionate and faithful. Blaine could easily morph from being a complete goofball to a brooding ghost.

"That is all I ask." Mr. Anderson turned away from Blaine and to his non-biological son, but son nonetheless who he loves and protects. "What about you, Sebastian?"

"I agree to keep my _transgressions _at a_ minimum, _but I have no control of Tyler _transgressions._" Sebastian replied.

Mr. Anderson shook his head in understanding, as far as he and his sons were concerned _transgressions_ meant, "Eye fucking or actual fucking and the screaming that comes with the latter."

Sebastian looked nothing like his half-brother or step-father. He was lengthy and lean with sandy brown hair and green eyes. While he was different in appearance, he was identical in promiscuous behaviors. Sebastian had a cocky self-confidence which allowed him to win his arguments and persuade his conquests.

"I understand that all too well." Mr. Anderson sympathized.

In the public eye Mr. Anderson and his sons were wealthy, respectable and intelligent. Behind closed doors and way from Mrs. Anderson they were shameless, honest and closer to friends or "bros" than an actual family.

Mrs. Anderson, on the other hand, is by no means the blushing virgin bride she presents herself to the public and her sons. Had Mrs. Anderson been who she pretended to be, then Mr. Anderson probably would have never bedded her and breed his son in her.

Mrs. Anderson was everything Mr. Anderson wanted in a wife. She was fifteen years younger than him, she has a classic beauty that age could not tarnish, her bra and panties were always black and easy to remove, and she approves of threesomes and opposes monogamy.

When Mrs. Anderson was eighteen she began a love affair with a forty year old married millionaire Patrick Smyth. It took every Friday and Saturday night for four months before Mrs. Anderson became pregnant. Patrick was horrified by the turn of events and quickly paid Mrs. Anderson a generous price to go away and stay away. While Patrick believes the event to be an accident, Mrs. Anderson called it a success. The shut-up money Patrick gave her was plenty enough to buy a nice home and spoil the bastard who made it all possible, Sebastian. Sebastian was born two months after Mrs. Anderson turned nineteen.

Mrs. Anderson did not meet Mr. Anderson until one night when the nanny was in and she was out. She arrived at a tacky bar dressed in a tight black dress with slashes through it that showed off her fair skin. One thing led to another, Mr. Anderson got her alone, removed her dress only to find she was not wearing any under garments. From that moment on it was love - love with the side of one night stands and occasional business transaction. Blaine was born fourteen months after Sebastian. Mrs. Anderson did not waste any time.

"What is the situation with this George guy?" Blaine asked. It was unlike his father to not have all his affairs under control, and it was most uncharacteristic for their father to be at the mercy of another, that was the other person's job. He was the lawyer after all.

"Apparently he has details about one of my private night outs. Of course, George is a fool and doesn't understand the significance of his findings. Unfortunately he is smart enough not to just hand the details over. I need to play nice with him until he gives me what I want."

Sebastian laughed, "This must be killing you. When was the last time you had to play nice until you were given what you wanted? Normally when you look at the jury they simply side with your argument, and I sure I have heard bra's popping open when you look at a maid or any in just right."

Mr. Anderson bellowed out a laugh, "Thanks for your confidence son."

"Well alright than. They should be arriving soon. We all better get ready." Mr. Anderson dismissed himself, opening and leaving the library door open. A new flood of light transformed the library from a dark, fire glowing gentlemen's room into the wholesome study hall Blaine and Sebastian learned how to read in.

Blaine watched his father leave before looking back to his brother, who was watching him.

"Do you have any idea what Tyler looks like?" Blaine asked, causally standing up from his chair and stretching his arms over his head. He was well aware of his shirt rising and revealing his lower abs.

He and Sebastian are half-brothers, but neither shared features with their mother and on the surface they look nothing like. When both boys research puberty it was difficult for them to deny the other's attractiveness.

Blaine closed the library door and turned back to his half-brother. The room was once more transformed into a dim chamber that suggested sinful behavior for whoever was inside.

When Blaine turned fifteen Sebastian would playfully flirt here and there whenever their parents left the room. When Blaine turned sixteen the older brother proposition the younger in a friendly game that involved them in a bed, Blaine wearing handcuffs and Sebastian removing their cloths. The request was denied, but denial did not stop the younger from torching the older with subtle movements and provocative clothing. They have been dancing this tango for a year.

"I never meet the boy. I have seen his father however. He is short and stout and unless he is eating his son's food and his wife genetics are more forgiving, then Tyler will be a sore on the eye." Sebastian answered, licking his lips and eyeing Blaine's hip bones, imaging what was a little south from there.

"Oh, what a shame," Blaine sighed. "Do you want to know how long it has been for me?" Blaine lowered his arms and slowly walked towards his half-brother, sultry swaying his hips and shyly biting his bottom lip.

Sebastian voice suddenly dropped, but he kept the game going, "And what is that? The last time you studied for an exam?" Blaine shook his head, and continued to approach his brother. "Said thank you or witness a new dawn?" Sebastian's mind ran blank of words when Blaine gripped both arm rests on the chair Sebastian was seating on. Blaine slowly lowered his body until he was straddled the elder's legs.

"It has been one week." Blaine moaned into Sebastian's right ear. "One week since I felt myself be inside another. It has been one week since I touched someone." Blaine closed his eyes and gently patted the bulge between his bothers legs. "If only there was only something I could do about it." Blaine pouted.

Sebastian finger tips trailed up and down the younger's back. "You poor thing," Sebastian felt Blaine's hair tickle his cheek when Blaine nodded his head in agreement. "Have you been taking care of yourself when you're alone? What do you think about?"

Blaine pulled his chest away from Sebastian's and gently rocked their hips together. "It differs every day. If Tyler is an ugly bore, tonight I might be thinking about my love of literature and the grandeur of our family library." Blaine leaned towards the side table next and retrieved a novel seating on it, rocking their hips together for a second time. Once he retrieved the book Blaine return to facing Sebastian and began stroking the spine of the novel. Blaine's spare hand playfully tugged on his brother's hair.

"What will you think about tonight?" Blaine whispered.

"I will be thinking about 'Moby-Dick' and how it is my favorite story." Sebastian reached and removed the copy of 'Moby-Dick' from Blaine's hand.

Without warming and preamble Blaine slid off of Sebastian's lap. "We better get ready for the party. I suggest you start thinking about our library and your love for books." Blaine smirked while trading his gaze from Sebastian dilated pupils and the problem in the elder's pants.

"Well _try _to behavior yourself, brother." Sebastian grinned.

"And you brother, better minimize your _transgressions_." Blaine winked.


	2. Chapter 2

Story notes: Here is chapter 2. I'm not sure when chapter 3 will be done. I have never written fanfiction before, so please be nice. I'm a little iffy with this chapter. It seems a little odd to me, but I want to focus on Blaine and Sebastian's relationship before I introduce Kurt. I would also like to say that I have never watched the movie "Cruel Intentions," so I won't be taking direct spoilers from that. The only thing I know about the movie is in the summary. Please enjoy and please review.

"Sir," The maid Jennet hands trembled as her knuckles came in contact with Sebastian's bedroom door, almost afraid that touching anything of Sebastian's (Blaine's or Mr. Anderson's, for that matter) would get her pregnant.

"Sir," Jennet repeated a little louder, albeit her voice was still barely above a whisper, and knocked again.

"Come in." Sebastian coolly replied, admiring himself in the mirror. "If only I would have sex with this body."

"Excuse me sir, the Watts have arrived." Jennet stared at her feet, clearly the loser of a staff bet.

It was not a secret that the female staff preferred not to visit Sebastian's or Blaine's section of the manor - not that they had anything to worry about. Most times the female staff would not clean the east and north wings unless the brother's whereabouts were known to be elsewhere. The male staff, on the other hand, was restricted to come to their rooms unless they agreed to sign legal documents written up by Mr. Anderson. The legal forms are not extensive, but detail enough to protect the Anderson family if a staff member took offense of any sexual innuendos or heartbreak that Sebastian or Blaine might say or cause. The current staff has not chosen to sign anything.

"Tell father that Blaine and I will be down in a little bit. There are a few _things that my dear brother and I must over see." _Sebastian winked, causing the girls cheeks to flush pink.

Sebastian loved to make Jennet uncomfortable, especially in his room. One of his fondest memories including Jennet was when she walked in on him kneeling before Blaine with his hands securely holding his brother's waist. Of course both boys were fully clothed, but the suggested position was enough to cause Jennet to gasp and drop the pile of clothes she was holding.

"Don't worry Jennet. This is educational." Sebastian replied all those months ago. In his memory Sebastian kept his face leveled and his chin barely avoided contact with Blaine's pant zipper.

"Are you getting the image?" Sebastian purred. "This is how to blow someone while looking them in the eye. This is how you _control your man_."

Before Sebastian could enjoy the memory any farther his bedroom door was slammed shut, snapping him back to reality.

Un-phased by Jennet's harsh departure Sebastian turned back to his mirror. "I would love to have sex with this body." Sebastian repeated once more before leaving his bedroom and strutting towards Blaine's.

Unlike most siblings who lived across the hallway from each other, Sebastian's room was on the third floor of the east side of the manor, which is about a four minute walk from Blaine's room, located on the fourth floor on the north side.

If Mr. Anderson's knew half of the things Sebastian and Blaine had said or done together, then one might assume the distant bedrooms was by design. However, on closer inspection of the character of Mr. Anderson, one would see the distance was not meant to be a hindrance, but instead a gift – a gift of privacy.

Before the gift of privacy was granted Sebastian slept in this old childhood bedroom. The walls were coated with sports memorabilia, the bookshelves were aligned with comic books, and if he put his ear against the inside wall of his closet then he could listen into Blaine's room. When Blaine was nine Sebastian created a secret knocking code. One knock meant the cost was clear. Two knocks parents, nannies or housekeeping were in sight.

However all that changed when Sebastian turned thirteen and his father turned an old guest room into Sebastian's "adolescence room."

For the first few weeks Sebastian hated the transition. He missed his toys and his view over the gardens. More importantly he missed sneaking into Blaine's room to share scary stories with.

All of Sebastian's irritation vanished when he learned about the beauty of masturbation and how he hated to be quiet while doing so. When Sebastian turned fifteen he began "researching" on the internet. It did not take him long realize that he liked to have his computer volume on. Sebastian could be as loud as he wanted and not have to worry about being heard. In addition he was never interrupted. His parents never went to the third floor east wing without warning – so they heard and seen nothing. Whenever Blaine stopped by for a surprise visit, he would leave. However once Blaine was gone he would text Sebastian a picture of his hand with the caption, "you wish." Housekeeping tended to stay away all together.

Unconsciously checking himself out on a hallway mirror, Sebastian tapped on Blaine's bedroom door.

"Are you feeling better?" Blaine innocently asked as he opened the door, "You seemed a little flushed in the library."

"Oh, it was nothing I couldn't _handle._" Sebastian quipped.

"So," Blaine closed the door and began walking in the direction which would allow them to _oversee a few things. _"On a scale of one to ten, what do you picture Tyler being?"

"Well, we're a ten and mother's while permed poodle, Sadie, is a one…I imagine Tyler being a solid two. If he has a girlfriend, or boyfriend, I will curve his average to a three." Sebastian carefully calculated.

"Seems fair enough, I'm worried my scaling system may be a little off tonight. Like I said in the library, it's been one _whole_ week, which is the same as 7 days, 168 hours, or 10080 minutes. Well, more or less down to the minute. This morning when mother was talking at breakfast I started to consider _bestiality_ with a certain one rated poodle. If Tyler is a three in your book, he may a tolerable seven for me." Blaine joked.

"I'm sorry. All I heard you say was bestiality." Sebastian shook his head smirking.

"Of course you would." The brothers turned right where the hall forked in two. "In all honesty, I'm not going to try anything tonight. School starts next week and a whole new pile of freshmen will be flooded before us. I would rather keep my energy stowed away. I do worry about my first conquest. Surely he will be sore for a while."

"Awe yes school." Sebastian smiled, "I will finally be a senior and you a junior. I will be caption of lacrosse and debate and you will be a leader of the Warblers. We will be unstoppable."

"Let's not forget that the teachers and dean love us." Blaine chimed in.

Several flights of stairs and long hallways later Blaine stopped walking outside what appeared to be a broom closet.

In fact the closet did store a broom and dust pan, but that was just for show. What else was for show? There was also a laid out rug.

The true nature of the closet was revealed as a fifth anniversary gift from Mr. Anderson to Mrs. Anderson. When Mr. Anderson first opened the door he ushered his wife into a seven foot long- four foot wide closet. Mrs. Anderson immediately assumed the two of them would be rekindling an old kink to their sex life.

Instead of removing Mrs. Anderson dress, Mr. Anderson rolled the rug up. Under the rug was not carpet, tile, or wood. Instead there was a thick glass window overlooking the drawing room.

"Is this safe?" Mrs. Anderson stared down at her feet with nothing but glass below them.

"Of course, my darling."

Both curious and aroused Mrs. Anderson got on her hands and knees and peered down into the window.

"The window is tainted, so we can see down, but no one below will be the wiser." Mr. Anderson added.

"I don't understand what is so great about this?"

Mr. Anderson remained standing while he wife stayed on her knees. "Well my darling, every time we have guests over you always complain about not knowing what to wear and worrying that you won't be the most beautiful woman in the room. The next time we have guests over you can see what everyone is wearing before you make your appearance." Mr. Anderson leaned down to kiss his wife. "Also, it will allow you to spy on our guests." Mrs. Anderson returned the kiss.

From that day forth Mrs. Anderson coined the phrase, "oversee a few things." As time went on, Mrs. Anderson abandoned the activity when she realized that the wives of her husband's colleagues had no sense of fashion, the capability to decline a free donate, or any gossip to take note of.

Back in the present Sebastian and Blaine sank to their knees and begin rolling up the rug. Neither brother cared about who was wearing what. They mainly treated the tradition as a way to make fun of their fat guests or verbally appreciate attractive bodies.

The scene below them was nothing different than what they expected. Mr. Anderson and Mr. Watts were standing around the fire place. They were each holding short glasses half-filled with a dirty brown liquid and standing on opposite sides of the fire mantle. An iron lion head and antique planes sat on the level where Mr. Anderson rested his elbow and drummed his fingers. Mr. Anderson looked anything but amused.

Mr. Watts looked just as Sebastian described him to be. He is short, and with one chin too many. If that wasn't enough, he had a giant bold spot that reflected off his head.

"What's he saying?" Blaine asked as he watched Mr. Watts thrust his elbow into Mr. Anderson – telling him to laugh too.

_"It was not until I reached 350 pounds when I could no longer find my Little Watts and the last time I tried to have sex I nearly killed the girl." _Sebastian mimicked.

_"That is fine Mr. Watts." _Blaine mocked their father's voice,_ "but we we're actually talking about the Freemont trial. Before you ask, no I will not help you find your Little Watts." _

In order to get a better view of the floor below them and avoid straining their necks, the brothers got on their hands and knees.

"Poor father for having to put up with that. I wonder what Watts knows that dad wants to keep quite."

"I'm not worried about it."

"Me either."

"What do you think dad's thinking about?" Sebastian asked, even though he was pretty sure the answer was either sex or money.

"I know what father is saying," Blaine distorted his voice. _"I should have skipped college and joined a band. Bad music is still better than this glare of a bold spot."_

Blaine wrinkled his nose, unhappy with his joke.

"Blaine, seriously?" Sebastian stared in awe, "That was just pathetic. No, dad's thinking, _"I wonder if my telekinetic skills could pop Mr. Watts's bra open."_

Both boys laughed, simultaneously staring at the fat man whose expense paid for their entertainment.

"Actually I think dad is internally rapping. What are some rap songs?" Blaine paused, clearing wanting to rap something, but drawing a blank on what to say.

"You are lucky that you're cute, you know that right?"

Blaine and Sebastian turned their attention back to their show when they noticed Mrs. Anderson and Mrs. Watts enter. It was only a matter of seconds before Tyler walked in.

"Is that him?" Sebastian cried.

"Awe! Father," Blaine cried. "Give us a little credit. I don't sleep with anything that moves, and _that_ is anything."

Tyler seated himself on the chair that Sebastian would normally eye flirt or eye fuck with Blaine or a cute male guest.

Sebastian laughed, "Oh what's wrong Bee?" Sebastian paused to get a better look of the boy. "Don't you prefer your men round instead of long and short where you want _it_ long? I mean honestly, look at his baby fat cheeks. I don't think this one has research puberty yet. How old is he, eight or eighteen?"

"I agree, and his clothes aren't helping. He is wearing a brown suit, a brown suit. Who does that? It should be acknowledged that only losers wear brown. Then there is his hair. What is going on there? It looks like he just got his hair wet, parted it in the middle and combed it down. All he is doing is making his face rounder and his expression doper."

"Okay, okay," Sebastian started to laugh as a new idea crossed his mind. "What is he thinking right now?"

"What?"

"No, you tell me." Sebastian through his arm around Blaine's back and squeezed Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine pinched his voice, making it exaggeratedly loud and squeaky. _"I was promised there would be cake. Shit, don't say cake! Why do I keep saying cake? Give me cake? White cake or chocolate cake, I don't care. Cookies, I'll take some cookies. Can I have milk too? I wonder if they will give me double the dairy with my cake and cookies, I'd kill for some milk and ice cream."_

"Okay, Tyler," Sebastian rolled got off his knees and laid down on his side in order to stare at Blaine better. "How about I interview you?"

_"Will there be cake?"_

"Sure. Tell me _Tyler,_" Sebastian lowered his voice and played the strings of one of Blaine's biggest kinks- role-play.

"If given the choice, what would you choice: cake, sex or cake and sex?"

_"Well, I want my cake. Sex equals babies and I don't want to have any babies, so no sex."_

"What about sex with men – men can't have babies?"

_"It is physically impossible for a man to have sex with another man. Men don't have female parts for the male parts to go into."_

"Wow Tyler, you know more about sex then I thought you did."

_"That's because I read the book."_

"What book is that?"

_"__Keeping Your V."_

"Do you want to keep your V?"

_"I haven't gotten to the chapter where it defines V. I'm still stuck on the table of contents. I don't understand the chapter titled 'Discovering your Type.' Do you have a type Seb?"_

"I most certainly do?"

_"What is it?" _Blaine transitioned his voice to an innocent tone. If Sebastian was going to pull the strings on one of his kinks, then Blaine would too.

Sebastian liked his boy's innocent and naïve.

Blaine got off his knees and laid his back against the glass.

"You _want_ to know what my type is."

Blaine bit his lower lip and nodded.

"Well, I like my boys to be shy and trusting. I want him to blush when I use my thumb to whip spaghetti sauce off his face. I want him to giggle when I tick a daisy under his nose." Sebastian lied like a dating advertisement.

_"I like those things." _Blaine took a deep breath, _"I also like to share vanilla ice cream and throw dimes in wishing wells."_

Sebastian mouth smiled, but his eyes smirked. "Oh that sounds fun."

_"What does your dream boy look like?"_

"I would like him to be shorter than me with dark hair and puppy dog eyes." Blaine turned to his brother and softened the expression around his eyes.

_"Do you like what I look like?"_

"I like it very much." Sebastian purred. "I also like a boy who can keep secrets. Can you keep secrets?"

Blaine smiled.

"Let me tell you a secret than. When I was sixteen I was supposed to go to a school dance with a boy from my class. My family thinks I was stood up." Sebastian paused long enough to allow Blaine to recollect the memory. "Do you want to know what happened?"

_"Yes."_

"I told my family that he was supposed to pick me up that night. The truth he came here in the middle of the afternoon. Blaine was in the drawing room playing on the piano like a good little boy when my date arrived. My date, I forget his name, wanted me to show him around the manor – which I did. We ended our walk here, in this very closet." Sebastian scooted closer to Blaine, who remained laying on his back.

_"Yes."_

"He laid down right where you are laying." Blaine raised his eyebrow at Sebastian's words. "And he said my name."

_"Sebastian."_

"Yes, just like that. I then kneeled between his legs." Sebastian crawled onto his knees and pushed Blaine's legs apart. "With one hand I reached for his pants bottoms," the older brother moved his hand over the younger's pant buttons. "With my other hand I lifted and a folded of the upper corner of the rug. And you know who was down there."

_"Blaine." _Blaine spoke his name in third person and lifted his hips wanting, wishing for some much needed friction.

"That's right, my sweet innocent boy." Sebastian smiled and leaned over Blaine, resting his elbows on the ground. "Once his pants were off and his underwear gone, I slowly prepared him and then fucked him. Meanwhile, I kept a secure eye on my sweet innocent and naïve brother."

_"And your brother doesn't know you were thinking about him?"_

"He will never know, unless you tell him." Sebastian's smirked at Blaine's dark eyes and parted lips.

_"If your brother your type?"_

"He thinks he is." Sebastian thrust his pelvis into Blaine, causing the younger to moan. "However, it is only in his head." Sebastian picked himself off of Blaine and smile down.

"That is payback for that cute library skit you pulled earlier." Sebastian laughed at his brother.

"You suck." Blaine returned to his normal self.

"Yes I do."

What does everyone think? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

This weekend was rather boring and I was able to write this chapter. So…the contents of this chapter were supposed to be 2-3 paragraphs, and then the main plot of the chapter would have happened. Instead I had too much fun with Mr. and Mrs. Anderson and their odd parenting behaviors. The next thing I knew I wrote almost 3000 words. So instead of writing one massive chapter I decided to delay what would have happened in chapter 3 to now happen chapter 4.

I would also like to add, for me, I never cared to read Blaine/Sebastian stories. I just couldn't enjoy them. So, that fact that I'm writing a story where the first 4 -5 chapters are Blaine/Sebastian oriented is crazy to me. I want to establish Blaine and Sebastian relationship before I introduce Kurt to the story. I hope this doesn't deter anyone. If anyone is wondering Kurt's character will most likely be acknowledge in chapter 5 and introduced in 6.

I was hesitant to release this chapter too soon, but I was hoping to get some positive feedback to help motivate me with chapter 4! Please enjoy.

I don't own Glee or Cruel Intentions.

"Make sure you keep this in your bathroom cabinet at all times. I'll get you each another one in six months. Oh and act like you use it –take some out from time to time. The school nurse will soon have reason to hate me and I don't want her taking it out on you." Mrs. Anderson's handed her each of her son's a jar of cream with a false prescription label around it

"Must you bring that stuff to the dining table?" Mr. Anderson asked his wife before taking another bit of his bagel.

Mrs. Anderson stilled her spoon inside in the grape fruit, "I'm afraid they will forget again."

"They didn't forget anything last time." Mr. Anderson grumbled.

It was not customary for the Anderson-Smythe family to set and chat around the dining table for breakfast. There were only two days of the year when this tradition was kept. The first was Christmas and the second was the Saturday before Blaine and Sebastian left for boarding school –Dalton. Today was the latter and similar to the past three years, their conversation was directed to whichever lie Mrs. Anderson was telling to ensure her son's had their own rooms. This year the lie involved her son's having skin infections.

"Mom, the school nurse knows you're lying anyway. It's not the fake prescription that keeps her quite, it's the under the table cash you give her." Sebastian huffed taking the little jar from her.

"It's not the only thing she has been doing the table," Blaine seductively breathed into his brother's ear. "The nurse's hubby, if you catch my drift."

"What is else is down your drift?" Sebastian whispered back.

Blaine forced himself not to laugh and innocently blinked away from Sebastian who was smirking and returned to the conversation their parents were having.

"Natasha, do you know what will happen if the boys at school think Sebastian or Blaine have whatever contagious fungal foot infection you concocted for them? They will get less action than the pet gold fish I had when I was seven. I can't allow that. High schools are full of blushing and slutty virgins. I don't want my son's to miss out on such easy fun." Mr. Anderson argued.

Mrs. Anderson silently agreed. High school was fun that way. She didn't care for the classes, but the boys were horny for her and girls either wanted her or were willing to be curious with her.

"It is against the law for health care providers to release patient health records, no one will find out." The morning light on Mrs. Anderson brightened by parting clouds, reminding everyone present of her beauty. "If it wasn't for me, then the boys wouldn't have gotten their private rooms to get action in."

The men at the table knew Mrs. Anderson was not as innocent as she let on, Mr. Anderson knew that better than anyone, but to hear her so open in front of his son's was rare.

"Do the boys need their own rooms to get action? Back when I was boarding at Dalton sneaking into Crawford was the foreplay of quickie in a bathroom stall, and when my roommate for four years was in class or gone for the night – sex was so more enjoyable on his bed. He didn't get much action, like my sons won't if you're not careful." Mr. Anderson's voice was not harsh, but his words were serious. "I want my son's to enjoy what I did, well minus the girl part and I never fooled around with boys."

Mrs. Anderson crossed her arms. As ridicules as it may sound she found it difficult to establish a solid argument against her husband. She too was one of those girls who enjoyed being fucked against bathroom doors.

"The boys can still do those things. The boys can still sneak around and the other boys will still have roommates whose bed they can share; and when they are done they can go back to their own rooms and have some privacy… to, I don't know, to study."

Sebastian and Blaine watched their parents argue back and forth like a tennis match and continued to eat their breakfast. Blaine was enjoying a bowl of cinnamon oatmeal and Sebastian drinking a blueberry smoothie.

Blaine agreed with his mother. He liked and needed his own space and roommate or not he still would have snuck into Dalton's swimming pool after hours and had sex with Jeremiah. On the other hand if he had a roommate, then the roommate would probably protest against him songwriting in the nude. He likes things just the way they are and it wasn't like he would be careless when it came to storing the anti-fungal cream. It wasn't like he would keep it next to the box of condoms or bottle of lube. It would well-hidden to ensure no one would be able to find it, not even Sebastian.

Sebastian on the other hand had wanted to get a roommate since his sophomore year, but he didn't want just anyone. He wanted the perfect roommate. Unfortunately for him, he had yet to find such a person. In Sebastian's mind his list of requirements were not too excruciating. Firstly, Sebastian wanted a roommate who preferred not to wear too much clothing and who had an attractive body he could appreciate. Secondly, the roommate could be gay or straight, as long as he was willing to get naked and jump in Sebastian's bed from time to time. Thirdly he would like the roommate to be disposable. If Sebastian wanted to be alone or have some privacy, then the roommate would leave; or if he was bored or lonely then the roommate would return. That is all he wanted.

"I thought parents were supposed to encourage abstinence to their children before they ship them off to boarding school." Sebastian leaned into Blaine's ear.

"They must have skipped that chapter in the parenting books they never read." Blaine joked, "They're being realistic. I'm going to miss them." Sebastian agreed.

"I just don't see the big deal." Mrs. Anderson put her set her spoon on the table and clamped her hand on the cream table cloth. "I lied about a fungal infection, it's not like I said they have any STDs."

"You might as well have." Mr. Anderson turned to Blaine and Sebastian. "Kids, your mother is being unrealistic." Mrs. Anderson loudly cleared his throat and glared at her husband. "Do you want to have a roommate this year? Trust me; they're a lot of fun. There is a reason why the school mandates them, unless you have health issues."

Mr. and Mrs. Anderson normally to argue on most issues, but they never actually got mad at one another. Sebastian has a strong suspicion that they do it for the soul purpose of angry sex and make-up sex.

"I want to keep my own room." Blaine honestly answered. Mr. Anderson would not argue his son's wants.

"I would like to try and get a roommate, but I don't want just anyone. Let me pick him out." Sebastian smiled, making his father happy and Mrs. Anderson worried. "I don't want just anyone. I've already seen all that my class has to offer, let me check out the new kids. If I see one that I like, I'll get him as my roommate. Otherwise I'll keep my own room."

"If you find everything you want for a roommate, than you will be the roommate whose bed I borrow." Blaine laughed while finishing his breakfast.

By the time the family of the house finished eating breakfast, a series of maids come down the stairs with trunks of clothes and personal items the brothers would be taking with them to school. Sebastian smirked when he seen a red faced Jennet tottering down with one his trunks. Sebastian didn't know who would be packing for him, but he ensured that whoever did would find some interesting things – or should he say toys? The fact that it was Jennet was just a nice plus.

"Thank you, Jennet." Sebastian called from across the room. Blaine raised his eyebrows. "It's called manners. You may want to try it."

Once the trunks were down the male staff then carried them into a separate car that would leave before the boys.

"I hate to see my boys leave." Mrs. Anderson hugged Sebastian and then Blaine. "It is so quite when you're gone." Blaine could not help, but imagine that was a lie.

"Dalton is only a five hours from here. It's not that far." Blaine assured his mother.

Sebastian laughed at the interaction. It didn't matter what (or who) Blaine did, he would forever be the "baby" of the family.

"Don't worry mom I'll make sure he doesn't get caught." Sebastian promised.

"Sebastian, that's not want I want to hear and it goes for you too." Mrs. Anderson released Blaine and stared at her older son.

"I will keep us out of trouble." Sebastian lied. Well, maybe only a half-lied. There is a boy nicknamed Trouble at their school. He would keep Blaine out, but he plans on going in.

"What's more like it." Mrs. Anderson naively confirmed.

Mr. Anderson returned from his study, carrying a thick vanilla folder. "And if you do, make sure get in to trouble together." Sebastian chocked on his father's words. "In that case we will have a stronger argument against whatever is going on." Mrs. Anderson scowled at her husband. "It's the truth." Mrs. Anderson huffed again. "Neither of them have even been caught- thus their records are clean, they are straight A students- Sebastian will probably be this year's valedictorian. If it's someone word against another them, who do you think the school will believe?"

Mr. Anderson handed the vanilla folder to Sebastian. "Could you give this to the dean sometime this week? He is expecting it."

Sharing conversation around the breakfast table was rare; long drawn out good-byes was even rarer. Mr. Anderson shook his son's hands and offered each of them some private advice. He wished Sebastian to do well in school and told him that a new study claims that sex makes people smarter. Then Mr. Anderson told Blaine that French and Italian is important classes and he needs to focus more on them, if he wishes to visit their family who lived abroad more often. If that wasn't motivation enough he add that foreign languages are strong aphrodisiacs to some people.

Mrs. Anderson through her arms around his sons and kissed each of them on the cheek. "You did pack the cream right?" They nodded that they did. "Good. Now Sebastian, keep it just in case the school can't find you a decent roommate. Oh, and for your father's sake, make sure no one finds it. He would be really mad at me if anyone did."

With one finial kiss from their mother and hand shake from their father, the brothers left home until Thanksgiving Break.

The five hour drive to school was without interest. When Blaine was driving Sebastian slept and when Sebastian drove Blaine loudly sang along to music he knew Sebastian did not like. By the time the brothers arrived at school for check in it was two in the afternoon. The check in line in the admissions office was not long. The brothers signed the forms, confirmed their health records, and were then greeted by a residence assistant and old friend, Wes, who was holding a digital clipboard.

"Blaine, you're in room 405 in Beckman Hall- my hall." Wes handed Blaine a key to his room. "I don't know how you keep getting your own room. I try every year and they say I don't qualify. What's your secret?

"I guess they just like me." Blaine innocently smiled, trying not to be smug. Wes was a nice guy and Blaine wasn't cruel that way.

Sebastian kept his hands in his pocket refraining himself from saying what he wanted to say.

"As for you Sebastian, I'm not sure what is going on. You did have your own room as of yesterday, but now it says 'roommate pending.' I'm not sure who he will be or when he will arrive, but the two of you will be sharing room 502 in Warburton."

Sebastian blinked a couple of times before responding to Wes. "I tell you when I find a roommate I want."

Wes too blinked a couple of times, confused, "Sebastian, that's not how it works." Wes spoke like he was walking on an icy lake. "The school will choose your roommate. I should warn you nearly everyone is taken. You will probably be bunk with whoever is left." Blaine smile at the situation before him, like a child smiles under the Christmas tree. "Check-in ends tomorrow, so we'll see who you end up with. If worse comes to worse, or best comes to best, you will get your own room."

Four more people walked up to the check in line. "Oh I better go and greet the new guys." Wes dismissed himself and scurried to a group of sophomores, eager to get away from Sebastian.

Beckman Hall was the only dorm hall Blaine and Sebastian ever lived in. It was old, but recently renovated to allow each room to have a private bathroom, it had a laundry mat on each floor (not that anyone used it-most students preferred dry cleaning), and a mini library of the school's library's most popular books. Some of the older buildings did not have these luxuries. Neither he nor Sebastian knew much about Warburton Hall.

Once they left the office and walked outside Blaine decided to have some fun. "Oh, I want to check out your room. This is going to be hilarious." Blaine took Sebastian's keys. "The only thing to make it better would be if you were forced to bunk with Tyler Watts. He could teach you all about collector trains and teach you how to make pancakes for him in the morning." Blaine finished his sentence with false excitement.

"Anderson, Smythe!" They stopped walking and turned to see who was calling for them. It was Jeff Sterling. "Why didn't you guys tell me you were here?" Jeff slapped Sebastian on the shoulder and softly punched Blaine on the arm. "Never mind, why you didn't text me. Tonight there is going to be a party on the third floor of Warburton. I would tell you not to tell Wes, but he is taking the night off to come and it's not his building. David is going to bring the alcohol and later Hunter and I are going to try and smuggle some Crawford chicks in. Now, I know the female sex doesn't tickle your fancy, but hey you never know when it's time to experiment." The hyperactive blond clapped his hands together, "It will be fun."

The excitement in Jeff's eyes quickly multiplied by two, "Wait?"

Jeff paused for a moment and looked at the keys in Blaine's hands. "Are you guys sharing a dorm together in Warburton? What, did the school not deem you two worthy of private chambers, while the rest of us suffer in each other's company?"

Blaine looked down at the old fashion silver key he was holding. "How do you know this is a Warburton key?"

Jeff laughed, "I know a thing or two about keys and where they can get you. Crawford has the same set up," Jeff winked. "So, are you guys going to be sharing a room? That will be interesting. Don't confuse your conquests and sleep with each other. You know what…" Jeff paused when he seen a Professor Thomson staring at him. "Tell me later. I better go. See you guys to night at eight."

Warburton Hall was just as nice as Beckman Hall, but it was truer to its original design. The tiles on the floor were a classic marble and the high ceilings were held up by giant cream colored pillars. There was not an elevator, but Sebastian did not complain about walking up five flights of stairs. It was been difficult to complain when Blaine was walking three steps ahead of him, giving him great view of Blaine's ass.

Blaine stopped walking when he seen the number 502 on a gold plaque outside a wooden door. "Here is your new home sweet home." Blaine sang while unlocking the door. The door was easy to open and it did not creek like some old doors. The contents of the room included two beds, two desks and two chairs. One half of the room was already decorated with the items their parent's maids laid out for Sebastian. The other half was empty of an occupant.

"So this is what a double room looks like. How depressing," Blaine laughed, walking up the dorm window. It overlooked the soccer field – that was a nice plus.

"Shut up. I can still get out of it. Let me check out the guy and then I'll make my decision." Sebastian removed his key from the door and tossed it on his desk where his laptop sat.

Blaine kicked his shoes off and tossed them next to the door. "Even if you can't change out, this room has potential to work out. Maybe your roommate can make it look nicer." Once his shoes and socks were off Blaine undid his bow tie and jumped onto Sebastian's tidy bed with a black and white comforter. The color of the comforter looked conservative, but Blaine knew the sheets were silk and lusty emerald (that is another story in itself). "Your bed is nice and sturdy, that is good."

"Why do you care?" Sebastian turned around and lead back against the desk. Blaine's hair was a messy and Sebastian could see a glimpse of Blaine's chest hairs sticking out.

"If your roommate is hot, I may borrow if from time to time."

"Just don't borrow it if I'm using it."

"Oh and here I thought you were going to invite me to join you." Blaine pouted not moving himself off the bed.

There is chapter 3. What does everyone think? It may be awhile before I update. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! My confidence as a writer is still low. Please review and motivate me to continue! Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Story notes: questions and concerns:

1) Will this story have character death? No, this story will not feature character death. Having said that, not everyone will be happy in the end.

2) What is going on with Mr. and Mrs. Anderson? I wanted to make the parents vulgar and selfish in order to explain why Blaine and Sebastian are the way they are.

3) When will Kurt arrive? Chapter five! I'm very excited about his arrival!

Once again, I have never watched the movie, but I love the twisted idea.

Chapter warning: non-con (this will be the only chapter it will be featured in. If I change my mind I will warn you), mature behavior, questionable incest and underage drinking.

Thanks to everyone who has stuck around for chapter four. Please enjoy and please pardon my spelling and/or grammatical errors.

Chapter four:

"The party is at Thad's house, really?" Blaine turned away from the body size mirror in his room and looked at his brother. Sebastian was carelessly spread out on Blaine's gray and maroon bedding and holding a life and science magazine.

"That's what David told me. Apparently everyone is pretty pissed about it." Sebastian was holding the magazine up to his nose, but his eyes stayed focused above the brim of the booklet. It was difficult to concentrate on words when Blaine was only wearing a white fitted t-shirt and tight black underwear.

"What happened?" Blaine frowned. If there was one thing Blaine did not want to do, it was to subject himself to the company of Thad Hawthorne.

Thad Hawthorne is the same age as Blaine with dark brown hair, brushy eyebrows and as of last year-Blaine's ideal boy-toy type. Thad was (and still is) in the closet, (still) desperate for the approval his parent's never gave him, and he was (and still is) curious, willing and excited for Blaine to _practice_ on him. It all went wrong when Thad realized he and Blaine were not in an exclusive relationship. After their two weeks of near constant intercourse Thad went from in love with Blaine to angry, clingy and then obsessed with everything relating to Blaine.

Thad would write and leave love notes in places he knew Blaine would find them. He redid his dorm to resemble Blaine's; and he even special ordered his bedding to match Blaine's. For the most part Blaine was lenient with Thad's obsessions. Blaine didn't (and doesn't) complain when Thad writes about him in his blog - detailing their intimate and non-intimate times together. It is safe to say that no one reads the blog because most people still believe Thad is straight. Even if someone did find and read it, it was practically free sex advertisement for Blaine. What Blaine could not ignore is Thad scaring off prospective conquests. So far Thad has scared off two boys, but it was two times too many as far as Blaine was concerned.

Blaine grabbed his favorite red pants and stepped into them. The pants fit perfectly around his legs and butt, and according to Sebastian he looked like 'walking sex.'

"From what I was told," giving up his attempt to finish the article Sebastian tossed the magazine on the night stand and drummed his fingers on his shirt covered abs. "Apparently Jeff doesn't know that if you stay 'party' loud and often enough a faculty member of Dalton will hear and get suspicious. Now that the party has been compromised it needed to translocate. Thad offered his parent's house; I guess his parents are in Naples or somewhere over there."

Blaine pulled the white shirt over his head, flexing his bare back to Sebastian while he retrieved a black shirt from his wardrobe.

"I'd rather they just cancel the party. Thad probably planned the whole thing," Blaine slide into the black shirt and grabbed a red bowtie. "He is probably hoping that if he hosts a party then he may make a friend or two. If he wants to make friends he should stop stalking people and calling them at odd hours." Happy with the red bowtie, Blaine walked to his bathroom and grabbed a bottle of hair gel. "Did I ever tell you about the time he text me every two minutes from an hour three months ago? He was drunk and feeling stressed about end of the year exams. He wanted me to come over and cheer him up. He is pathetic." Blaine finished adding gel to his hair.

"If you don't want to go, then why are you going?" Sebastian smile. Thad was one Sebastian's favorite topic to discuss with Blaine. "Are you trying to impress him? I see the way he looks at you and I see how you love the ego boost. Why don't you just sleep with him again? I bet his faithful blog reader," Sebastian raised his hand, signaling himself as the lone reader, "would appreciate some new material." Sebastian laughed and Blaine glared daggers. "There are only so many times I can read about your Napoleon complex and not get curious. Is he referring to your short height or is something else short?" Sebastian voice held false thoughtfulness and his smirk was unashamed.

Blaine stomped out of the bathroom and towards his dresser where he kept his silver watch. "I can't believe I was dumb enough to sleep with that moron last year. I told him up front I just wanted someone to fool around with and the next thing I know he thinks we're dating, mind you, he is still in the closet. Also, it's not like we know anything about the other. We both knew the other was clean and hot. Well I'm hotter than he is. What else did he need to know? We slept together off and on for two weeks. What was he thinking?"

"Slept together? More like fuck liked rabbits. I don't know what you practice on him. Wait, no, I read his blog so actually I do know what you practice on it. He certainly liked it and based on Thad's limp and your smirk you were enjoying it too."

"I was getting laid it was difficult not to be happy at the time. I only wish I could say it wasn't with Thad. It's embarrassing now." Blaine rolled his eyes, frowning. "Although, I will admit he has a very talented mouth."

"Wait! Shit! You said you guys fuck for two weeks. I thought it was just one? The week before fall break….shit, you were with him for fall break. I knew you lied about going to Hartford to visit Yale." Sebastian set up quickly, clearly surprised.

Blaine laughed. "You just now realize that. I thought you were the smart one, _Mr. Future Valedictorian_." Blaine purred. With a normal voice Blaine continued, "It's what mom and dad wanted to hear and I wanted to get laid. Who cares what lie I concocted to get it?"

"You mean con-cocked." Sebastian corrected.

"Laugh all you want. The joke is on me anyway. I have to live with the fact that I slept with Thad." Blaine's shoulders shuttered at the recollection. Blaine turned his back to the mirror and checked his own ass out.

"Is that why you don't want to go to Thad's house, does it have too many memories of you two in intercourse? Which rooms did you do it in? Oh man, Thad's house is going to be like a mystery museum." Sebastian moved his body so he was setting on his feet. "_Which rooms did you and Thad fuck in, and how did you do it_? Those will be the questions of the tonight! I should leave an anonymous comment on Thad's blog and say that he should make a game out of that idea." The older brother's eyes glimmered with excitement. "Now, about new material…"

"Phew, like I will ever touch Thad again."

"What if Thad touches you instead?"

"I would have to be blind to allow that to happen." Blaine grumped. "Do you need to get ready now?" Blaine asked, pleased with his own appearance. He was wearing a red bowtie that whispered 'come to me', a tight black button shirt that purred 'touch me', and red hot pants that screamed 'fuck me.'

Sebastian clearly heard the subtle message. "Nice outfit, Blaine."

Blaine winked.

"Yeah, let's migrate to my room. I need to get ready too."

"Any word on who your roommate is?" Blaine laughed. The idea of having a roommate sounded horrible.

"Yeah, Wes texted me earlier, I will be bunking with some new student. He is a year younger than me, but I guess that was how it worked out. His name is Kevin, Kyle, Kit or something like that. I don't really care. Wes said mentioned that he is Nick's cousin." Sebastian shrugged. "Let me check him out before I make my decision to keep him or not."

"Nick's cousin?"

"I know, cousin. Sounds hot," Sebastian smirked.

For Sebastian the party had the three essentials for a good time. It had cold alcohol, hot guys, and one very sexually flustered younger brother. Blaine on the other hand was miserable. He was in a paradise of hot guys who were too horny to remember they're straight, but instead of devouring open season prey, he was victim to a parasite called Thad Hawthorne.

For different reasons than Blaine's, the rest of the party was unhappy to. The sudden change of location deterred many girls from coming, and the fact the party was at Thad's house did not help matters. For most of the guys that was reason enough not to stay.

"No don't go." Thad chased after Blaine and a number of other guys who wanted to leave. "The party just started. We're here to have fun."

"You had good intentions man, but this isn't working out." Nick softened his voice. Nick was the only boy at the party who did not drink alcohol.

"Jeff!" Thad ran up to the blond who was grabbing shoes next to the front door. Thad was trying not to cry. "How can I fix this party?"

"I know how you can fix it." Sebastian pulled his hands from his pockets and walked toward the nearly crying boy. Thad froze and ran to Sebastian, "If you want people stay you need to offer them some entertainment. I suppose a game. May I recommend a party game Blaine and I invented, it's called M or X." Sebastian smiled when Thad smiled.

"What is M or X?" Hunter asked, holding the door handle and ready to leave.

M or X was not so much a game the brothers invested, but more of a modification to the classic party game, truth or dare. Only in this game, participants did not share fluffy truths like 'who you're crushing on', instead players shared an M rated true story. Dares were not as simple as a prank call, it was more or less an X rated act. It was a simple game Blaine and Sebastian started when they wanted to loosen up some of their straight guy friends.

"I'm not nearly drunk enough for that." Someone whined, opening the door and leaving. A number of boys left too.

"Let's make it a Warbler bonding experience." Sebastian offered. None of the Warbler's would be able to deny a warbler get together.

"That's sounds prefect." Thad jumped on his toes, happy that some people, namely Blaine, were staying. "Sebastian, you're a good friend."

Two hours minutes and countless booze's later twelve drunk boys, two mildly drunk boys and one sober boy crowded into the Hawthorne living room.

"Blaine," Sebastian leaned into his brother. "Just tell me one story that the walls of the mystery museum want's to tell me, but can't." Blaine frowned and pushed Sebastian away from him. "Did you fuck Thad in the library with a candlestick? Oops wrong game." Sebastian smirked, purposefully referencing the board game 'Clue.'

"I want to begin the game." Blaine raised his hand, taking a sip of the beer he has been sipping on all night. Blaine wanted to be a little buzzed, but he wanted to be sober enough to enjoy whichever physical pleasure he would experience. It wasn't everyday he got to fool around with a straight guy and he wanted to enjoy it.

"That's the spirit Blaine." Thad beamed and shinned his bedroom eyes. "I choose X."

"No Thad. My question is directed to Jeff." The blond eyes bulged open, clearly not ready to be the first to go in the game. "Okay Jeff, M or X?"

"You know what, I screwed up tonight. Give me a big ol' X." Jeff boldly answered.

Blaine was many things. If there was one thing Blaine believed himself to be it was a good friend, not that it was always seemed that way. "Jeff, I want you to give Nick a lap dance." The brown hair boy setting in the corner drinking water froze when Blaine said his name. "Feel free to shed some of your clothing while you're at it." Blaine added, well aware of Nick's lack of comfort.

Nick came out of the closet the same time Blaine did. He was scared about coming out, his family wasn't as accepting as the Anderson's. It was then that Blaine adopted Nick as his friend and made it his mission to help Nick get laid. Blaine and Nick's friendship hit a rough patch over summer break when Blaine convinced Nick lose his virginity to Sebastian. Blaine told Nick that sex would boost his confidence and pride. It was not until the following morning when Nick cried and cursed Blaine, and told Blaine to stay away from him alone. Blaine promised himself that he would restore his friendship with Nick by helping Nick get intimate with the person he has been crushing on since freshmen year, female-loving Jeff Sterling.

Jeff jumped off of the chair he was seating on and drunkenly stumbled towards Nick. Nick forgot how to talk, "I-i-it is-s-s okay." Jeff undone his top shirt bottom, "J-j-jeff, you don't have to." A second bottom was popped open, "H-h-how a-a-about we p-p-pretend this-s-s happened?" The sound of the third bottom coming undone echoed against the sound of Nick's racing heart.

"Not allowed!" Blaine shouted.

Of course no one was forced to play along with the game. Anyone was allowed to leave when they wanted to. However Nick's desire for Jeff's to remain clothed and distant, faded when dancing music researched his ears and Jeff jumped onto his lap, dressed in nothing but black underwear.

"Work it!" Sebastian shouted against the music. Jeff moved his body so that he was now straddling Nick's body and he started to frantically rock his hips into Nick's.

"Bit his ears!" Blaine yelled. After Sebastian slept with Nick, Sebastian told Blaine that Nick's weak spot was his ears.

Jeff brought his mouth up to Nick's left ear and attentively bit down.

The dance continued until the song stop. Thankfully for Nick, all of the guys, including Jeff, were too drunk to notice the action which took place in his pants. Nobody noticed part from Blaine and Sebastian who were only mildly drunk.

"Well done Jeff." Blaine cheered and offered Nick thumbs up. "Did you enjoy that Nick?" Blaine asked, trying to measure if Nick forgave him or not.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders when Nick ignored him, and Blaine rolled his eyes as he watched Nick pick up his jacket and race from the room crying. _"He'll thank me later." _Blaine assured himself.

"That was hot Jeff." Sebastian smirked; drinking in the rare sight of Jeff's tone abs. Jeff just laughed and brushed his bangs from his eyes. "Okay hottie," Sebastian winked, "your turn to challenge someone."

"Why is Jeff not wearing pants?" Wes, who was asleep on the couch, asked while trying to awake up and remember where he was. "Did I miss something?" Wes's confusion was ignored for the most part.

"Okay, hottie," without getting dressed Jeff returned to the game, "Sebastian I want you to choose M."

Sebastian laughed, "I don't get to choose."

Jeff bit his lips in effort to prevent himself from laughing. "I have a question and I want a _good _answer." Jeff stumbled towards Sebastian and fell between the brothers. "Have you ever kissed or slept with Blaine? You guys don't act like brothers."

Blaine and Sebastian laughed at the same time. Jeff was too cute, blond, drunk and practically naked. The fact that he was sandwich between Blaine and Sebastian did not go unnoticed by either brother.

Sebastian draped his arm around Jeff, "I have never kissed or slept with Blaine, but that doesn't mean I haven't tried or turn him down more than once."

"But you're _brothers_!"

Sebastian brushed his other hands over Jeff's bare knees. "The heart wants what the heart wants. Do you know what I mean?" Sebastian pulled Jeff closer to his body.

"Okay, Blaine it's your turn. What will it be, M or X?" Sebastian asked. His arms wrapped around Jeff, who may or may not have been passed out.

"We want X." Thad slurred next to the fireplace. "Come on, please Blaine. Don't you remember that one time we fooled around on the pool table in the basement? You really liked it, let's do it again."

"You did want on the pool table." Wes tried to understand. Sometime after the last time Wes spoke he fell off the couch, he was now setting on the floor.

"It's nothing Wes. Sebastian wants Blaine and me to play the game. We're friends, right Sebastian?"

Sebastian ignored Thad and Wes, and he even ignored Jeff who was curled in his arms. "Blaine, I want you to play a trust game."

Blaine raised his eye brows. "Don't I get a choice?"

"No, you have to trust me for this game to work. Do you trust me?"

"Sure." Blaine answered and Sebastian smiled.

Sebastian gingerly rolled Jeff to his side and Blaine helped Wes onto the couch. All of the other boys were already asleep. Thad however watched the brothers, hopeful that he would soon get something to do soon.

Once the brothers were assured no one would miss them, with the exception of Thad, they sunk out of the living room.

The lightening in the living room was much darker than that of the rest of the house, which made everything appear to be more notice and painful on the eyes.

"So, I learned one mystery about this place. You fucked Thad on a pool table. Let me say, that sounds hot."

"Shut up." Blaine growled, "Where are we going anyway?"

"Where is Thad's room? There is something I really want to do in there." As much as Blaine hated to admit it, he remembered exactly where Thad's room is.

The Hawthorne house is not as large as the Anderson's home, but it is still a fair size residence. The floors are made of wood and the ceilings are tall. Plants hang off the shelves and vessels of roses sat on side tables in the hallway. Thad's room was easy to recognize. It looked like a typically boy room. There is a poster of a half-dressed girl on the wall and the room overall had a masculine odor.

"Please tell me I'm correct." Sebastian brushed passed Blaine and opened Thad's closet. "I knew it." The older brother reached into the closet and pulled out a black shiny suitcase. "I knew Thad would have a box of goodies." Sebastian angled the suitcase away from Blaine and ordered the younger to lie down.

"We're going to play the trust game. I want you to lie down and allow me to put a few things on you. After which you can decide whether this game is fun or not."

Blaine's eyes darkened and he moved his body towards the bed. At this point in time either brother knew who was in control or who would stop things from going too far.

"Very good," Sebastian encouraged. "Now raise your hands." Blaine stared into Sebastian's dark eyes and as he was told. Sebastian handcuffed Blaine to the bed. "Good boy, now close your eyes." The older brother secured a blindfold over the younger eyes. "Very good," Sebastian moved off the bed and grabbed something else from the black box. "I want you to focus on touch and not the other senses. I'm going to cover your ears now. If at any point you don't want to play any more than just say 'stop.' Other than that try not to talk," the older instructed.

"Okay," Blaine's voiced waved. They have never gone this far before. Apart of Blaine was excited, but the other half wasn't too sure.

"I forgot something. I'll be right back." Blaine was lost of words when he felt cool plastic headphones cover his ears and silence the dark world that swallowed him behind the blindfold. Sebastian may have said something farther, but it went unheard and soon Sebastian weight on the bed was gone.

Blaine may have waited five or fifteen minutes, but it was only a matter of seconds before he felt a dip in the bed, two long legs straddle him and a pair of lips latch onto his neck. The lips were hunger than he imagined and the legs stronger, but it felt too good to argue. The sucking was painfully good and it matched perfectly in strength and rate of the thrusting of hips. Blaine wanted more. He needed more. He had always been attracted to Sebastian, but he never believed that they would make it this far. Yes, they would touch each other in places they shouldn't, but never once have they actually kissed or allowed their dry humping to be this rapid or for this long. Blaine bucked his legs up and tried to free his hands. He had always enjoyed playing with Sebastian's hair when they would tease each other. Cool air caked over Blaine's abs as a pair a hands unbutton Blaine's black shirt. The lips journeyed down Blaine's column neck and towards his nipples. Blaine moaned when he felt a tongue tease his right nipple. Before Blaine had a chance to get bored with the nipple play, the same pair of hands started to undo and unzip his red "fuck me" pants. Blaine lifted his hips and his pants were lowered.

It took every ounce of Blaine's being not to scream in pleasure when a warm mouth engulfed his sex without warning; and so began a very enthusiastic blow job.

_Fifteen minutes earlier…_

Sebastian slid the headphones around Blaine's ears and picked himself off the bed.

The living room didn't look any different than how he left it. Jeff was moaning and squirming where Sebastian left him, Wes was sleeping on the couch, everyone else was sleeping on the floor, and Thad was looking sad and lonely.

"Thad." Sebastian called from the doorway.

Thad jumped from his chair and ran to Sebastian. "Yeah?"

"Do you still want to play the game?" Sebastian didn't wait for a reply. "Blaine's waiting for you. For this game, just give him a good blow job, nothing more. If he changes his mind and tells you to stop, than stop." Thad's eyes lit up, "I mean it. If I hear him screaming for you to stop and you don't, then you _will_ regret it."

Thad frantically shook his head. "I won't mess this up and I would never hurt Blaine like that." Thad tried not to shout, "I'll treat him right. Thank you so much Sebastian for giving me another try with him. Once he sees how good I can make him feel, he'll want to take me back."

"Also, don't remove his cuffs, blindfolds or headphones. Once he is done he will probably fall asleep and just leave him like that. I'll take it from there."

"Thank you so much Sebastian. You are a really good friend, probably my best friend." Thad hugged Sebastian and then scurried off to his bedroom.

Jeff moaned again from the couch. "Come on Jeff." Sebastian put his hands on the blond boy's bare skin. "Let's see if we can find a room to help you with those dreams you're having."

End notes: I hope I didn't scary anyone off. Kurt will be introduced in the next chapter and Blaine and Sebastian will learn that karma is not their friend. I have no idea when chapter 5 will be written and posted. Please review and please don't be too harsh! Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter notes: Kurt will be acknowledged and semi-introduced in this chapter! My original plan for Blaine and Sebastian to learn a thing or two about karma has been postpone. School is about to start and once it does I won't be able to update for a couple months, sorry. I may not update until October or December (maybe later). I'm not getting very many reviews. Do people even like this story?

…

The curtains were shut, but the morning light was blinding. The house was silent, but the ringing in several hung over boys' heads would not stop. The only two people who were not ostracized in their own headaches were Sebastian and Blaine. When Blaine woke up his hands were free and the headphones and blindfold were gone. Curled up in a ball next to him was Sebastian with messy hair. Blaine noticed that Sebastian was missing his socks, but the oddity was quickly forgotten when Blaine remember what happened last night. Sebastian had given him a blow job. Blaine's cheeks did not to turn the shade of pink that they should have. He frowned instead. How had that happened? How could he have allowed that to happen? Blaine didn't regret any part of the oral experience, how could he? It was fantastic. His frown was drawn up from surprise of his own shamelessness and confusion over whether or not he should return the favor.

Blaine sat up and folded his body so he was setting on his knees. Blaine just stared at Sebastian sleeping soundly. It would be so easy to crawl to Sebastian, lower the elder's jeans and give him an enthusiastic wake up call. Maybe if Blaine was blindfolded or Sebastian was wearing a mask Blaine's shamelessness would return. However, without the veil of mystery the shame was heavy and too herculean to move.

Almost as if Sebastian was wake and listening to Blaine's internal monologue Sebastian uncurled and rolled onto his back and hugged a pillow over his chest and face.

Blaine weight of shame lifted and the frown on his face transition to a wicked smirked. Unfazed that he was in someone else's house and on someone else's bed, Blaine stopped thinking and crawled towards Sebastian.

The pants button was easy to undo and the zipper was smooth. Blaine had never seen Sebastian's sex, but he seen plenty of other people's. How different could it be?

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked. His voice was dry and sleepy.

Blaine froze when he heard Sebastian's voice. The pillow covering Sebastian's face was gone and a streak of sunlight was shining on the elder's face. The mystery had vanished and it took Blaine's shameless with it.

"You're always telling me I don't have manners." Blaine did not move his hands on Sebastian's pants. "I didn't know if you wanted me to return the _favor_ you gave me last night?"

Sebastian stared confusingly at his brother, and then he remembered his prank. "Awe I see," the older smirked, "did you enjoy the mouth play last night?" Blaine nodded his head honestly. A similar feeling of guilt and disappointment consumed Sebastian, guilt that he tricked Blaine and disappointment that he didn't in fact do it.

In Blaine's mind they had oral sex. The truth of the matter is they didn't. However memories make history and if Blaine believes it to be true, does that make it real? In Sebastian's mind the thought of having had sex with Blaine was not foreign or uncomfortable, but the notion of having or about to have sex with Blaine was unnerving. It was clear who was holding the cards now. With one word Sebastian could experience one of the fantasies he always dream about, or he could do what he does best with Blaine – tease.

"Well, dear Blaine, if you want to show good manners you should return the _favor." _Blaine tugged Sebastian's pants down and played with the waist pant of his underwear. "Oh?" Sebastian tried to act surprise, but it may or may not have sounded more like an aroused moan. "Do you want to warm up on me first? I don't mind."

Blaine stilled and stared at Sebastian. "What?"

Sebastian rolled his chin into this right shoulder, trying to make himself look innocent. "I didn't blow you off."

"What?" Blaine repeated angrily, albeit mildly relieved.

"It was the trust game and I wanted you to have a good blow off." Sebastian batted his eyes. Blaine was still hovering over him. "So I got the boy who you said has a talented mouth to take care of you."

Blaine stopped breathing for a minute and his vision was temporary lost. Thad Hawthorne had his hands on him last night and his mouth around him. Blaine tried not to gag at the thought that some of his release was probably still in Thad's digestive system.

"What is your problem?" Blaine snapped and pulled himself away from his brother.

"What? You're not mad are you?" Sebastian pushed himself and leaned back on his elbows. "Tell me you didn't enjoy it?"

"Shut up."

"It must have been good if you want to return the favor. We both know that means more than it sounds." Sebastian laughed, "What were you planning to do with me?"

"I have to go shower and throw salt at Thad and hope he stays away." Blaine stomped towards the bedroom door. "Oh, any by the way, if you were smart you would have told me the truth _after_ what I had planned for you." Blaine emphasized the word 'after.'

Sebastian smiled. He knew Blaine could not stay mad at him.

The brothers did not arrive back to Dalton until eleven and after they cleaned themselves up, ate lunch and bought their textbooks it was two in the afternoon. In efforts to enjoy their last day of summer break the brothers closed the curtains, made some popcorn and watch some of their favorite older movies in Blaine's dorm. First they watched Blaine's favorite 1960's horror film, "Rosemary's Baby." After which they started Sebastian's 1970's movie choice "Eugenie."

"This movie would have been better it was called 'Eugene.' I wouldn't mind some guy on guy action." Sebastian commended in between bits of popcorn. His back was against the headboard of Blaine's bed.

"There is such a thing. It's called porn." Blaine was snuggled in his thick hoodie and sweatpants.

"But if a movie is filmed in the 70's it all seems more glamorous than porn and no one can judge you for watching it in the middle of the day." Sebastian reasoned.

Blaine laughed, "Than I agree 'Eugene' would have been a better idea."

"Speaking of a better idea," before Sebastian could continue their banter his cell phone, setting on Blaine's night stand, buzzed with a text message.

"Ugh, tell Wes we agreed to have the 'impromptu' concert tomorrow and I'm doing Katy Perry whether he likes it or not." Blaine complained. The phone buzzed again. "It is almost like he heard me." Blaine laughed, yet mildly serious. The phone buzzed a third time. "Good grief. Is Wes writing a novel?"

Sebastian laughed and reached over to his silver phone. It was a number Sebastian did not recognize.

"Do you know this number?" Sebastian repeated the number to Blaine.

"I have never seen it. What does it say?" Blaine turned off the volume of the movie.

"It says," Sebastian paused confusedly, "it says, _Sorry Santa, it took longer than I expected to escape Berry and her reindeer sweaters._" Sebastian paused to open the next part of the text, "_I'm not sure when I'll be back in town to get the present you got me_, _but if it's coming from you, then I probably don't want it_.'" Sebastian finished reading.

Blaine started laughing. "What the hell?" Sebastian didn't respond to Blaine. "What are you doing? Are you texting back? What are you saying?" Blaine scooted to his brother to see what Sebastian was writing. "Are you really going to send, _why don't you want Santa's present? Have you been a bad boy?" _Blaine paled, "You cannot send that!"

"Too late." Sebastian failed to keep a straight face and tossed the phone to the foot of the bed.

"How could you do that?" Blaine laughed, "You have no idea who sent that message. It could have been a kid."

The phone immediately beeped and a second beep followed.

"What does Santa's little helper say this time?" Blaine played along.

Sebastian reached towards his feet to retrieve the silver object. The phone beeped a third time. "_Very cute Santa, but thanks for not calling me Your Elfie like you did last Christmas."_ The phone buzzed in Sebastian's hand. _"I'm so sorry you're not Santana. Wes gave me your cell phone number yesterday. I didn't mean to select your name. The names Santana and Sebastian look similar if you're not paying attention."_

"Why did Wes give out your cell phone number?" Blaine demanded.

Sebastian shrugged and the phone beeped again. "_Oh, in case you're wondering, I'm Kurt."_

"If he your roommate?" Blaine laugh, "he better be cute if he hopes to redeem himself a place on your bed."

"Last message says, _Kurt as in Kurt Hummel your roommate. Sorry this is not how I had hoped to introduce myself, anyway, hello."_ Sebastian smirked, "I think he sounds kind of cute."

Silence fell between the bothers as they distracted themselves with their electronically devices. For Sebastian it was the composition for his next text, which read "_So you don't have special pull at the North Pole? It's okay; I always prefer to journey south of the equator and play with and in the South Pole." _ Unlike Kurt's previous and immediate replies, Kurt did not respond right away and when he did it was on a different topic. _"I'll be at Dalton soon."_

"This kid either has no sense of humor or he is a complete bore." Sebastian mumbled. Blaine remained silent and continued to type on his laptop. "He didn't like my south pole joke. He probably has it shoved up his…"

"Tut-tut," Blaine interrupted, his face was illuminated by the computer screen and his eyebrows cast a sinister glare across his face. "You may say bore, but I say prude; and I don't think your dear prude would appreciate such foul language." Sebastian raised his eyes brows, and Blaine smiled and dramatically traveled his gaze from his brother back to the computer. "Kurt Hummel, Winner of the Scott Henderson Scholarship."

Blaine turned his computer to the side and Sebastian scooted slower to his brother and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I get stuck with the Scholarship kid?" Sebastian gust, "bring out the anti-fungal cream. I'm going to need it to get my own room and to clean myself from all his poor people fungus."

Blaine laughed. "I don't know what to say next?" The younger brother pushed the older off him "What would interest you more, the fact that I stole your prescription or the fact that I can click this web link and read an article and see a picture of Kurt?"

"You didn't," Sebastian demanded. "You stole my cream. Why would you do that?"

Blaine laughed, "This is payback, not for me but payback for Jeff." Sebastian rolled onto his back and drummed his fingers on his stomach-a habit acquired over time. He knew where Blaine's conversation was going. "This morning when you were cleaning up, I heard Jeff complaining about how sore his rear is." Blaine and Sebastian smirked together. "There is only one plausible explanation for a straight boy having a sore ass and you waking up missing socks and having messy hair."

"What was I supposed to do? I'm hot, he's hot, we were both horny and who knows when I'd get another chance to check Mr. Five off my 'who I want to fuck list'?"

"Jeff is Mr. Five? I thought Jeff was three and just below Mr. Hunter Two." Blaine asked. "Who is Mr. Two through four? Does it go, Hunter, the hottie hot French professor and third cousin-twice removed Cooper?"

Sebastian laughed and scooted his body closer to Blaine's. "Jeff was Mr. Five, his number is up now. Hunter was never in my top five, but I did check him off the list last April. I promised Professor Labelle to keep our onetime affair a secret, and as of now Cooper is my Mr. Five." Sebastian casually replied, "You didn't ask the most important question, who's my number one?"

Blaine's eyes darkened. "Mr. One is not a number unless you have a real chance with him." Sebastian smiled and played with the string on his sweat pants.

"Do you think you're Mr. One?" Sebastian acted surprised and then nonchalantly, "I have a chance with everyone, even Mr. Number One. Do you know my top five are all some version of the same guy? The list includes a drunk, angry, gentlemen, envious and competitive version of the same hottie hot number one."

"As much as I love talking about you fuck list and Jeff's removal from it, but I will give you another chance. Do you want to catch a glimpse of Kurt?"

Sebastian shrugged and folded his arms under his head. "I think you want to see him more than I do. I'm fine with a little mystery."

Blaine ignored his brother and clicked the article link. Sebastian may want secrecy, but he didn't. The younger glanced as his brother, his eyes were shut. By the time Blaine turned back to his computer a picture of a smiling boy lit up his screen. The boy was wearing a gray vest with a white collar shit below it, and a green scarf was wrapped around his pale neck. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue and his nose had a cute little point to it. Many thoughts crossed Blaine's mind. Kurt looked innocent, untouched, clever, and perfect.

"Hum, Kurt's cute." Blaine hummed in a honey voice.

"What?" Sebastian shot up and tried to pull the computer towards him.

Blaine slapped him away, "Tut-tut, Seb. You lost your right to look at him, but allow me to commentate about him." Sebastian lay back down and motioned for Blaine to continue. "Everything about him screams virgin. His eyes are too blue to be someone who has seen another's sex. His lips are too pink to be a mouth that has tasted another's release, and his hair is too soft to be something that another has played with." Blaine's eyes never left the picture. "He is willowy and delicate. Something about his hands tells me that he doesn't touch himself and his posture says that he is waiting for Mr. Right."

"Yes please." Sebastian smiled at the picture of the boy that he painted in his mind. "Does he look shy or snobby?"

Blaine hummed, "he looks shy, but he uses snobbish to hid the fact." There was something special about the boy, but Blaine ignored the fact in favor to read the article. _"Mr. Hummel will be leaving his home town in Connecticut in favor to pursue his education at Dalton Academy in Ohio. Hummel was just one of hundreds of boys to compete for the coveted scholarship, but it was Hummel's intelligence, talent and original thinking which turned him from candidate to elective."_

"Blab, blab, blab," Sebastian waved his hands. "I don't care. Tell me more about how me wants me to fuck him."

Blaine smiled, "I don't think so. Here is a quote from the one and only Kurt, _'I have always been a romantic at heart. I believe finger tips touching and a piano serenade is the intimacy people need and not the cheap ticks people tend to focus on.'_" Blaine finished and smiled towards his brother.

"My ticks aren't cheap." Sebastian pouted. "My extra French lessons with Professor Labelle were costly."

Blaine laughed, "The article doesn't say much else. He comments on how much he loves to sing and study, nothing interesting." Blaine slapped Sebastian's hand when he researched for the computer again. "Tut-tut, you gave up your right to look at him." Blaine shifted his shoulders and smiled when Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"I'll check him out later. He'll be here soon enough for me to check out. Unless you would rather borrow some of Thad's toys and I stay here…" Sebastian continued to play with the strings of his sweat pants. "You could return that _favor _to me instead…"

Blaine laughed, "Maybe in your dreams. Now tell me brother, what are your intentions with Kurt?"

"Intentions," Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest, acting like the question was difficult. "Well, I plan to meet him, check out his ass and maybe the rest of his body, and if I like what I see then I'll fix a temporary place for him on my bed. Mind you, I'm not saying it will happen in that order," Sebastian winked.

Blaine sat his computer away from Sebastian and stood up. "If you saw his picture you'd agree that his legs are closed tighter than Thad's lips confessing he's gay." Blaine stretched his arms over his head, offering Sebastian a pleasant view of his back side.

"I love how you keep turning the conversation back to Thad's lips. You must have had more fun than you're letting on." Sebastian comment while admiring the body displayed before him. "You should know by now that one of my many talents included getting people out of their comfort zone. I convince a married professor to let me fuck him. I earned Thad's confidence to confess his secret to me. I manage to finally tie you to a bedpost" Sebastian winked at Blaine. "I think I can manage to wiggle my way between a virgin's public school legs."

The movie continued to play in silent and the computer screen feel asleep. "You overestimate yourself, Seb. Mr. Kurt Hummel will not open his legs for you and if he did it would be as a second resort." Sebastian frowned. "Let's be honest with ourselves. If someone is going to choice between you or I, they will always choice me, case closed." Blaine turned back to Sebastian and dropped his body on the bed and next to Sebastian. "I am, after all the poster child of a perfect gentleman in public and not-so-gentle-man in the bedroom, or bathroom, closet or whichever is easy and convenient."

Silence fell between the brothers again. Sebastian kept wondering if Kurt looked the way he imaged and Blaine was wondering if Kurt was in fact an impossible conquest. On second thought, Blaine shifted his shoulders into a more comfortable position. Nothing was impossible especially if he had his mind to it and he played his game just right.

"Sebastian, are you up for a little game, nay, are you up for a little wager?" Blaine rolled onto his side so that he was now facing his brother. Sebastian was lying on his stomach and he answered the question by raising his right eyebrow. "I bet I can get between Kurt's naked legs before you can?"

"I thought you said his legs were impossible to open. Or does Mr. Kurt Hummel appear to be less-wholesome than you described him?"

"Oh, don't worry. He is wholesome, innocent, untouched and all that jazz. I bet I can break into that innocence before you can."

"I will consider your offer under three conditions. First, I check out his picture. I want to see what I'm getting myself into, figuratively and literally. Second, after I see his picture and read the article I may want to make some changes to the bet. Third, I will want a good reward when I win."

"Deal," Blaine grabbed the computer and planted it in front of Sebastian. Sebastian remained silent while he studied the picture. Blaine did not lie; the boy was too pretty and innocent not to play with.

"Who is he, the king of the virgins?" Sebastian teased, "How did you miss this part of the article where Kurt says _'it is evolutionary necessary for animals to enjoy sex, if not then their species would go extinct. Unlike most other animals, humans are able to incorporate emotion, trust and love in their sex. Unfortunately humans are lowering their intelligence to primitive instincts.' _What the hell? Is he calling me an animal?" Blaine smiled at Sebastian. "Don't answer that question." Sebastian finished reading the article and looked back at the picture.

"Kurt wants romance. I bet the only way he will open his legs for someone is if he falls in love with that person. An 'I love you' is the key to the lock of the invisible chastity belt he's wearing." Blaine stood up again and walked towards the other side of the room. The elder brother closed the computer lid and rolled onto his back. "Here is the new bet." Blaine continued, "I bet Kurt has to be in love in order for him to offer up the goods. Whichever one of us can get Kurt to fall in love and then deflower him will be the winner."

Sebastian laughed, "I'd say you were underestimating yourself, but that would be a lie. I am the easy charmer and I can charm my way with Kurt without having to work for love. I'm not you," Sebastian teased, "I don't want crazy people falling in love and obsessing over me, wink, wink Thad."

Blaine walked towards the silent television while Sebastian kept watching in. "Then it's decided. I bet that I can get Kurt to fall in love with me before you have the chance to wiggle your way between him."

"In other words, we're racing to the same hole, I mean goal."

"Yes, however you will be disqualified if Kurt falls in love with you. I will be out of the game if Kurt is looser than I think and he wants me to help him out."

Sebastian smirked, "This is going to be easy. I almost feel like I'm cheating you if we raise the stakes too high."

Blaine turned off the television and with closed curtain, the room the room became dark, the atmosphere was shameless and Blaine was daring. "How about we spice things up?" The room was too dark for either brother to tell how the other was looking. "If you are able to get Kurt to sleep with you first without traditional courtship, then I'll let you experience your top five versions of me, drunk, angry, gentlemen, envious and competitive me." Sebastian could here Blaine's feet tap against the wooden floors. The bed creaked as Blaine transitioned his weight onto it. Next Sebastian could feel Blaine's breath on him. "However if I bet you too it, than you must promise me that you will go abstinence for a year. I have no reason why. I just think it would be hilarious to watch."

A rowdy group of boys walked by Blaine's bedroom, but the sound did not reach either brother's ears.

"No sex for a whole year?" Sebastian repeated the foreign concept. "Men have died from that."

Blaine struggled not to laugh at Sebastian's serious tone. "Is this your well of telling me you doubt your smooth skill? Do we have a deal?"

The room fell into a dark silence while the older brother made his decision.

"Deal is on." Sebastian said in the dark. "Do you want to know the greatest part about our deal?" Sebastian whispered into Blaine's ear, "I'm already sharing a bedroom with him. I'm three-fourths done with this bet and seven steps closer to my top five."

…

End notes: As a reminder I won't be able to update for a few months. What does everyone think? Does anyone like this story and hope it continues. I'm not getting many reviews, so I'm not sure. Please review and tell me, please be nice. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Story notes: I am completely shocked that I am posting chapter 6. I wrote three-fourths of this chapter last weekend and planned on finishing it in October. However then I started worrying that the chapter wouldn't read smoothly if I waited, so I decided to finish it before the meat of school really starts. Even after 1 week of class I'm worried this chapter may sound weird. The left side of my brain is starting to take over.

I am really nervous about this chapter. Most readers have been waiting for Kurt's grand entrance. Last chapter Kurt was semi-introduced, but in this chapter he will be physically introduced. So far in this story Blaine and Sebastian have been smooth players; however I hope to change things up. If I could use one word to describe this chapter it would be awkward. Awkward first impressions…I hope at least. Please tell me what you think. Please enjoy and pardon any typo's.

I have received some questions. I won't answer whether this story will end Kurt/Blaine or Kurt/Sebastian; however I will say it will NOT end Blaine/Sebastian or Kurt/Blaine/Sebastian.

…

_"Oh no,"_ Blaine internally scream when he noticed what time his alarm clock read and fell out of his bed in the process. _"How did I sleep in so late?"_ Blaine picked himself off the floor and began to undress himself in the darkness the curtains provided. _"I'm not going to have time to shower or calm my hair down."_ The younger brother removed his hoodie and t-shirt and stripped off his sweat pants. _"The new professor is teaching my first class. I can't be late. I need to be on good terms with all the teachers."_

Sebastian rolled out of his fetal position and turned his head to the sound that woke him up, the sound of feet stomping, heavy breathing and cloths being torn off- sounds he normally heard before he went to sleep. A confused grumbled escaped his lips, but the sound went unnoticed by the younger brother. Sebastian stretched his legs and frowned when he realized he was not awaking up on his familiar silk sheets and that he was fully dressed. If Sebastian was fully awake, then he would have been able coalesce coherent words and impolitely ask his conquest to quit it down. It was a strange feeling for Sebastian he had never fallen in a conquest's bed- he didn't like it.

"Oh crap." Blaine squealed and fumbled to the floor. "Ouch!"

"Uh," Sebastian moaned and turned his head once again to the sound disturbing his sleep. His gaze vainly searched for the source in the dark room. It was too dark to see who was being so loud. "Blaine?" Sebastian hushed, but kept his voice just below a whisper.

A feeling of assurance consumed Sebastian. The details from the night returned to his memory, he and Blaine had watched some movies, established a new game, and by the time they were done discussing he was too tired to leave. A smug smile decorated Sebastian's face when he remembered the other things he did. The smugness did not last long. "Aww!" Sebastian shouted when the younger brother throw open the curtains in order to brighten the room and save himself from farther injury. "Could you at least warn me before you try and blind me?" Sebastian shouted and covered his eyes with a pillow.

Blaine had forgotten that Sebastian was still in his room and jump when he heard his voice. "Good grief, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Blaine panicked and quickly grabbed his uniform pants. "I thought you left hours ago."

Sebastian made a questionable sound and tried to block the sunlight, however when realization dawned on him that Blaine was half naked he allowed his eyes to adjust to the light. By the time Sebastian was able to adjust his eyes Blaine was stepping into his gray uniform pants.

"Gross, aren't you going to change your underwear?" Sebastian laughed, not moving his body, but admiring the display of olive tone skin.

"I did change. Luckily you weren't paying attention because if you had, then you would have seen me bending over in all my glory to retrieve clean ones." Blaine winked. "No seriously, did you mess with my alarm clock. It didn't go off this morning and I distantly remember setting it."

"It's strange, I too remember you setting it." Sebastian set up and rested his back against the headboard. He was not in a hurry. Mondays started late for him, he still had two hours before he needed to be anywhere. "I remember you setting your alarm clock an extra hour early because you wanted to have more time to make yourself presentable for Mr. Kurt Hummel and to perform your weird superstitious morning ritual-which must be hilarious if you don't allow even me to watch it."

Blaine grabbed his white collar shirt and slid it behind his back and up his arms. "My rituals are none of your business and if it helps us win nationals, then you should keep quite." Blaine's fingers fumbled with the bottom button on his shirt. "Why didn't the alarm go off this morning?" Blaine demanded, not to his brother but to faith and chance. "Did I set it for PM instead of AM?" Blaine wondered. He had made that mistake more than once. "Good grief, look at my hair." Blaine screamed when finally looked at into the mirror. The entirety of his hair was one frizzy ball standing up. The height of his hair almost equaled the length of his forehead. "Is it extra humid outside?" Blaine grabbed his container of hair gel and tried to spray some gel onto his hands. It was empty, "Oh no."

"What is wrong? Are you out of hair product?" Sebastian smiled at Blaine's distress.

"I can't be seen in public like this." Sebastian didn't say anything, but the laugh that escaped his lips spoke volume. "Shut up Seb," Blaine yelled.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian lied, "I almost can't recognize you when your hair looks like a poodle."

Blaine ran to his dresser and retrieved a pair of socks. "I'm going to be so late this morning."

"You will be fine." On cue with his words, Sebastian's cell phone alarm clock set off. "See," Sebastian leaned over to the nightstand and turned the ringer off. "See you still have twenty solid minutes to get to class."

Blaine finished the last button on his shirt and stared Sebastian in the eyes. "What?"

Sebastian removed himself from bed and took his time to stretch his lengthy body. "It was all in the name of the game. I wouldn't allow you to actually miss any class. What kind of brother would I be if I did that?" Sebastian cryptically replied. "Don't be confused Blaine." Sebastian walked towards Blaine and grabbed Blaine's tie off the dresser. "We are both in a game, you are striving to be the perfect and patient gentlemen who Kurt will want to hold hands and sing duets with. I on the other hand will be the tempting bad-boy who he will try and fix."

Blaine snatched the tie from his brother. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," Sebastian stepped away and motioned towards the door. "You only get one first impression. When you and Kurt meet all he will remember is frizzy hair, poor hygiene, and a superstitious nut that won't be able to sing because he didn't have time to do his routine." Sebastian unlocked the door and pulled it open. "By the way, I have no intentions in going abstinence for a year." Sebastian winked.

"Did you use up my hair gel?" Blaine demanded.

Sebastian smiled, "Let the games begin."

...

For Blaine to say today was going to plan would be a lie. He fell asleep the night before with visions over how today would go. The visions included him impressing the new professor; and then 'accidently' meeting Kurt-preferably while he was on his way to the scheduled 'impromptu' meeting-, and by the end of the day make Kurt would feel comfortable enough to give Blaine his contact information. The first on the list was a complete disaster. Blaine arrived on time albeit to the wrong classroom. The professor, Professor Klein, was less than amused of Blaine's woes to the wrong classroom and poorly dressed attire. Blaine choose to ignore the snickering coming from his classmates, Blaine had to admit he looked like a poodle- a hot poodle at best.

"I have heard some interesting things about you Mr. Anderson. I suggest you prove them wrong." Professor Klein told his pupil with a stern voice and disapproving eyes. Blaine could not control his frown at the news, who was would dislike him enough to spread idle gossip about him to the new professor –although deep down Blaine knew 'gossip' was an understatement. To make the class even more awkward Blaine was forced to set next to Thad, who spent most of the class trying to play footsie with him and whispering "I think your hair is cute." After foot-play and sweet words did not catch Blaine's interest, Thad's hand found its way onto Blaine upper thigh-it was slapped away. Once history was over Blaine scurried away from Thad in order to attend his next lesson.

"Blaine?" Wes tapped Blaine on the shoulder, not fully confident that the boy was in fact Blaine. Once Blaine turned around Wes relaxed, "Change of plans." Wes began while their literature professor prepared her lesson notes. "The concert has been rescheduled from four to twelve. So after lit, we need to hurry to the choir room." Wes leaned back in his chair unaware of the horror flashing though his messy hair lead singer.

"Twelve is too soon." Blaine snapped. "I'm not ready to perform. I still need to do a few things." _A few things like, brush my hair, straighten my tie, do my pre-performance routine and 'accidently' meet Kurt and look presentable at the same time. _"Why can't we do it at four?"

"Scheduling conflict," Wes shrugged. "Blaine, don't worry about it. Its impromptu, everyone knows that, it is just some fun to get everyone energized for the school year." Wes clapped his hands together.

"Wes, look at me. Look at my hair, heck look at uniform. I'm not presentable. I can't sell everyone a good time if I'm embarrassed and their laughing at me." The professor began the lecture before Wes had a chance to reply. Blaine turned around back in his seat in order to face Professor Scarlet. Professor Scarlet was one of the few female professors and a favorite among both student and staff.

"Blaine," Wes whispered. "I will cover for you for fifteen minutes. The concert will start at twelve-fifteen sharp."

Time seemed to slow down and speed up in English literature; and once it ended Blaine flew out of the classroom. He would have liked to have gone to his dorm, but that would have taken too much time. Instead Blaine snuck into an uncommonly used restroom to sort out his problems. Thankfully the restroom was empty.

Blaine dropped his bag to the floor, not caring that he was in a public restroom-the same restroom he gave and received a rub off from a no-name senior last year. Blaine ran to the sink and immediately turned it on.

The water was cold and it felt good when he slashed some on to his face. "Okay," Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay," Blaine repeated and opened his eyes. Hunch over the sink with water dripping off his face Blaine began a routine that no one knew about. He did not want to know what people would think if they everyone ever found out. With the water running Blaine did not hear the restroom door open and close.

"Okay, handsome," Blaine said to himself in the mirror. "Today we have an important concert to get ready for." Blaine knew he sounded crazy, but the two times he did not give himself this speech prior to a concert ended up being disasters. "I know your feeling nervous. It's alright, all the best get nervous before show time. That is what keeps them on their toes. Adrenaline is good." Blaine straightened his back and tried to wet his hair into submission. "You are the best singer in the school, heck you're the best singer in the state. All the guys love you. All the guys want to sleep with you-most of them already have." Blaine kept his eyes and took another deep breath. He didn't notice a soft "ahem."

"Okay, Blaine," Blaine closed his eyes and deeply breathed, before continuing to speak to himself. "Now picture yourself at your favorite place…. You are walking along the northern beaches, there is a bond-fire not too far away, and the sun is about to set." Blaine took another deep breath; relaxation was evident in his posture. "Now, for Sebastian, you can't let him think he is a better singer than you. He is already better than you in a lot of things. He is a better speaker, athlete and seducer, but singing is your thing. And if he wins this game, you'll never here the end of it."

It was the sound of a loud throat clearing that caused Blaine to snap his eyes open and his blood to run cold, all the relaxation he gain was now gone. Suddenly aware that his face was damp and his hair was a humid mess Blaine dared to allow his gaze to travel across the mirror and to the source of the "ahem." Blaine was ready to swallow his pride and beg his unwelcome guest to keep this their secret. There was very little Blaine wouldn't do for payment. What Blaine was not ready for was the sight of a pale face boy with perfectly coiffed hair and bright blue eyes. It was the boy from the article. This was Kurt Hummel.

"I'm sorry," a soft voice broke the awkward silence. "I was going to try and slip out before you knew I was in here, but then I noticed that your…" Kurt waved his index finger is a self-spoken circle, "And I was wondering if you needed any help?"

Besides singing Blaine loved banter and playfully talks; however for the first time in his life, Blaine was at lost for words and his tongue felt heavy in his mouth. _"Oh shit."_

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Kurt slowly approached Blaine. "You seem like you need someone to talk to. Are you okay? Can I help you?" Kurt offered a nervous smile.

_"I almost can't recognize you when your hair looks like a poodle,"_ Sebastian's earlier words echoed in Blaine's mind. _"When you and Kurt meet all he will remember is frizzy hair, poor hygiene, and a superstitious nut that won't be able to sing because he didn't have time to do his routine."_

Blaine's memory from the morning was broken when he felt pressure on his shoulder. On instinct Blaine turned his head to his shoulder. Just as perfect as his hair and gracefully as his skin were long delicate fingers with clean clipped nails. Blaine lifted his eyes off the fingers and looked the boy in the eyes. The boy was beautiful, his reflection and picture did not do him justice. His body was a story all on its own. In Blaine's words it was _"long, lean, hot, and perfect" _and his backside looks_ "delicious."_

"I-i-i'm s-s-s-orry," Blaine stuttered, never before had he ever stuttered. "Thanks Kurt." Blaine's embarrassed voice wobbled in the silence. _"Very smooth," _Blaine sarcastically yelled at himself.

"Have we met before?" Kurt wrinkled his nose and turned his head to his side.

_"Shit," _Blaine has done many done many things to merit blushing, but didn't. Now in the midst of a public restroom in the middle of the day Blaine's cheeks turned a pink shade. "Uh, no, my-my…Sebastian mentioned you to me." _"He will never fall and fuck this."_

"Really?" Kurt gently nudged Blaine's shoulder so that they were now facing each other. "That's strange, he never stopped by the dorm last night and I haven't formally met him yet." Kurt shrugged his shoulder, but thankfully didn't press Blaine for farther detail. "Yes, I'm Kurt Hummel." Blaine shoulders went rigid when he felt Kurt undo and redo the tie around his neck. "Don't worry; it took me a while to figure out how to properly fix a tie."

_"Shit, I forgot about the tie." _"I know how to tie a tie." Blaine buttered out. _"Blaine, what the hell are you doing? What is wrong with you?"_

Kurt lightly giggled, "Sure you can. Uh…"

_"Don't screw this one up." _"Blaine Anderson," Blaine attempted to restore his charm, he had some serious damage control that he needed to do. _"But you can call me Blaine Please Fuck Me Now Anderson."_

"Uh, Blaine, is there a reason why you have a sticker of a poodle on your tie?" Kurt asked while pulling off a sticker of a properly trimmed black poodle off Blaine's uniform tie. Kurt stared at him confusingly.

Blaine never knew he could feel like such a fool. "Oh… uh… no," Blaine removed the sticker from Kurt's hand and ripped it in half. He should have known Sebastian wouldn't have handed him his tie for no reason this morning. Kurt smiled once the tie was properly finished.

"There you ago," Kurt smiled. "Is that, I mean, I don't mean anything by this, but, is that how you normally keep your hair?" Kurt bit his lip.

Blaine's attention was re-awoken towards the sight of Kurt's teeth biting on his pink bottom lip._ "What else can your mouth do?"_ "No, I normally gel it down, but I did not notice I was out until Sebastian pointed it out to me this morning."

"Oh," Kurt's cheeks flushed pink. "I don't have any advice for your hair. But your tie is now fixed, the poodle sticker is gone and you seem to be calming down. Are you feeling better?" Blaine nodded. "Good, I better go. I have a meeting I need to go to."

"Wait no," Blaine tried not to shout. _"Remember the plan,"_ "The warblers are having a concert right now. You should come." Blaine asked. He needed to get back in control of things and fast.

"Maybe next time," Kurt retrieved his book-bag off the floor and strapped it to his shoulder. "If you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here; and I'm sure Sebastian is there for you also." Kurt offered Blaine one more smile before exiting the bathroom.

"What the hell just happened?" Blaine asked himself and slapped himself in the forehead, accidently leaving half the sticker on his forehead. "What the hell was that?"

...

Sebastian left Blaine's dorm with a spring in his step and the attitude that today would be the best of days, and so far it was. When he returned to his dorm he was sadden to see that Kurt was absent, but pleasantly surprised to see the other half of his room was decorated in black, grey and white décor. The design was elegant and classic. Sebastian was never in a situation where he needed to learn how to respect another's privacy, and if Sebastian knew it was wrong he probably would not have done what he did next. Stepping out of his shoes Sebastian walked towards the black and grey bed and white floor rug. The rug was soft on his feet, _I wonder if it will be soft on my back when Kurt rides me?" _Sebastian laughed at his own humor._ "What about the most important part of the room? What flavors and brands does little Kurt hope to play with?" _ Sebastian stepped towards the night stand with an Egyptian blue lamp and silver alarm clock setting on it. Without a second thought or pretend hesitation Sebastian opened the drawer.

"Ugh?" Sebastian paused and stared down into the drawer contents, his hand did not leave the metal handle. Within the drawer were a couple of prescription bottles, a box of needles and lancets, two epipens, and an assortment of cotton balls and Band-Aids. "What is wrong with this kid?" Sebastian whispered and gently closed the drawer. The sight of needles alone scared him. Sebastian step away from the drawer and evaluated the books setting on Kurt's desk, pre-organic chemistry and trigonometry were the books to catch his interest. "And I got the nerd." Sebastian grumbled, even though he too was taking advance classes. The next item to capture Sebastian's attention was a dry erase calendar. Nearly every day had something written on it. Sebastian did not know if that was a good or bad thing. He was happy that Kurt would be busy and less likely to annoy him, he was unhappy that Kurt wouldn't have time to 'help fix' his trouble roommate and allow said roommate to sleep with him.

"Anything is possible." Sebastian promised himself.

Class began at ten for the older brother and by the time twelve rolled around Sebastian was ready for lunch and a little concert, but first he had some business that needed to be attended. Before he left his parents' house his father gave him some papers to give to the dean. Mr. Anderson was Dean Reilly's lawyer. With the folder in hand, Sebastian left the dorm.

It would have been much easier to pull off a bad-boy 'façade' if the school did not mandate its students to wear uniforms. While Sebastian walked down the hall he glanced down at his body. His uniform jacket and pants were neatly pressed and his tie was straight and symmetrical. _"This is not how a bad-boy dresses."_ Apart Sebastian debated whether or not he should return to his room and slightly deface his uniform, but he finally acknowledged to himself that he enjoyed looking good too much to do that. _"I'll have to be a different type of bad-boy. I'll be the bad-boy trying to be good. However every bad-boy needs help and I'm sure Kurt will off that help."_

Sebastian straightened his posture and smirked. _"I'll ask Kurt to help me with my homework-not that I'll need it. I'll fake conversations on the phone where dad is yelling at me because I'm gay. And if Kurt wants to help me 'de-stress by coming undress' than we all win."_

Deep in this thoughts Sebastian did not realize he was at the dean's office until he was there. After a quick knock Sebastian was called to come in. Dean Reilly and Mr. Anderson have been long time friends and in essences he has known Sebastian for most of Sebastian's life.

"Sebastian," Dean Reilly smiled, "What brings you in?"

Dean Reilly was unlike most dean's Sebastian had ever meet or seen. Reilly was friendly and loved conversation. He was a little older than Mr. Anderson, but his hair was still its natural ginger color.

"My dad wanted me to bring these in." Sebastian stepped closer to the redwood desk and gently set the folder down.

"More papers to read. Another joy in filling a divorce," Reilly sarcastically grumbled and created an air of awkward silence.

Lucky the silence was broken by a soft knock on the door. The door was already open, so all Sebastian had to do was turn his head around to see who the guest was. Standing less than seven feet from him was the embodiment of an all-around-blushing virgin. _"So this is Kurt in the flesh." _Sebastian scanned his eyes up and down the lean figure. _"This is going to be too easy." _For some reason Kurt's ears and neck interest Sebastian the most. _"His ears and neck need to be teased and marked."_

"Hello, Dean Reilly, sorry to bother you," Kurt began to speak, but stopped when Reilly interrupted him.

"You have no reason to apologize. We had an appointment. I was just chatting with Mr. Sebastian Smythe." Mr. Reilly motioned to Sebastian.

Sebastian recognized realization cross Kurt's eyes. _"Yep gorgeous, we're roomies and just say the word and this body can be yours." _Kurt took a moment to stare at Sebastian. _"Babe, just drink this sight in, but you better let me drink you in later."_

"Nice to meet you Sebastian," Kurt smiled, "I'm Kurt Hummel."

_"I know who you are. I had an interesting dream about the two of us last night."_ "It's good to finally meet you." Sebastian stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to motion towards the door. "Thank you Dean, I'll let you two to start your meeting."

"Before you leave," Dean stood up from his chair and rested his elbow on a short bookshelf. "Kurt, I understand that you are nervous about starting school in a new environment. I wanted to tell you that Sebastian is a perfect student, straight-A's, role-model to the younger students and very talented. If you ever feel like you need help with anything just ask him," Reilly smiled.

_"I can't lie about being a straight-A student. I never said I was a role-model, and I'm a very talented." _Even in his mind Sebastian purred the word "very."

"He is also captain of debate, class president and a member of our model UN." Reilly added.

_"Shit," _Sebastian smiled and agreed. _"He is making me sound like a good-boy and boring nerd."_

"I am also good friends with his family; he is from a very good family."

_"What the hell?" _Sebastian shifted his shoulder, _"Why is he saying all this?"_

"Sebastian is practically glued to the hip with Blaine Anderson. So they are practically a package deal." Reilly laughed at his own joke. Sebastian noticed Kurt's cheek blush at the mention of Blaine.

_"Why does Blaine's name make Kurt blush? What is going on?"_

"Alright, Mr. Smythe I can see you inching towards the door. I will spare you from farther embarrassment." Sebastian gratefully bowed his head and raced out the door. He had some bad-boy images that needed to be worked on.

Sebastian waited in the lounge until he seen Kurt leaving the office. When the door opened Kurt was laughing and the way he leaned into his laughter caused him to appear even thinner. The dean too was laughing. Sebastian didn't care what they were laughing about. It was show time.

Once Kurt shared 'good-byes' with the dean and was alone Sebastian stood up and approached his game. "I hate saying this, but that was fast gorgeous." Sebastian purred and put his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"Excuse me?" Kurt slipped out of the arm wrapped around him.

"I said, that was fast," Sebastian smirked at Kurt's confusion. "Normally when the dean starts talking it is difficult for him to stop, what did you think I meant?"

"Oh, I see. Yes he is very chatty." Kurt bit his lip and tried to smile. "He just wanted to talk about my scholarship." Kurt quickly defended himself.

Sebastian smiled, "You don't have to defend yourself." The ears that Sebastian's has been admiring turned a light shade of pink. Sebastian gentle nudged Kurt to begin walking. Sebastian did not care where they walked to; he just wanted to move and led Kurt. "You're a fast walker. Are you this fast when you ride? I may expect a few rounds in that case."

Kurt stopped walking and slide out of Sebastian's arm again. A confused blush returned to his cheeks, "I don't know what to say, but I think I better go now. It is getting late, I should probably eat something." Now that Sebastian looked closer Kurt did seem a little pale and tired.

"I haven't eaten either. I'll come with you." Sebastian linked his arm with Kurt's. "That feels good." Sebastian moaned in a whispered, but loud enough for Kurt to hear.

"What did you say?" Kurt's looked scandalized.

"What do you think I said?" Sebastian smiled.

"Sebastian," Kurt freed his arm, "I know you're a good guy, but we don't have the same sense of humor. Do you think you could tame it down for until I get used to it?" Kurt nervously asked, while fiddling with his backpack strap.

Sebastian stepped in front of Kurt, "Sorry, babe, there are certain things even I cannot tame." Sebastian suggestively winked at Kurt.

"Please stop the act, Sebastian." Kurt stepped around Sebastian and on a serious note added, "Do you think you could help with some botany later? The dean also mentioned that you're knowledgeable with vegetation." Kurt asked plainly.

Sebastian turned around and crossed his arms. "Come on, couldn't you at least pick a sexy class to _study_? We could help each other study human anatomy?" Sebastian then muddled his voice, but once again kept his voice clear enough for Kurt to just barely understand him. "I could help you never forget where your prostate is."

Kurt stopped walking and turned completely red. "Excuse me?"

Sebastian smiled. His eyes glimmered with mischief, "What do you think I said?"

"Nothing," Kurt looked over his shoulder and nervously bit his lip. "I should probably go." Kurt spun around and quickly walked away.

_"Okay, I'll admit that wasn't my best. He thinks I'm a joke and/or weird. Friends and side-kicks are funny. Do you know who is not funny? It's the sexy sex machine who he will want to fool around with. If only the dean knew when to stop talking. It's his entire fault."_ Sebastian leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. _"Why did Kurt act differently when Blaine's name was mentioned? Is Blaine winning? No, that would be impossible. Blaine cannot control his actions when he is embarrassed." _Uncrossing his arms Sebastian pushed himself off the wall and straightened his tie. _"I have some serious work to do, and I just how to do it._

…

Endnotes: This chapter is different from the rest of the story. I don't know how I feel about it. Please be nice in your reviews and I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Next chapter will focus mainly on Kurt. Half of the chapter will strictly be about Kurt- it will be Blaine/Sebastian-less. Chapter 6 was posted really early. Don't expect more until October OR December. I know I said that before, but I mean it this time. I hope you're still waiting when I return. What does everyone think is going on in Kurt's mind? Thanks for reading.

In addition: I'm about one-third through chapter 3 of "A Master's Creation" hopefully it will be up before October, but I am NOT promising anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Story notes: Sorry for the late update and I'm sorry if I gave anyone the impression that I forgot or abandon this story. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. Please enjoy and please review.

In case anyone missed the hint in a previous chapter, Kurt and Nick are cousins.

WARNINGS: reference to underage prostitution (blink and you will miss it). Blaine's tells a story with young people dying (again very brief).

…

"There has to be a simpler way to do this," Nick tossed his green pencil onto the round study table. "I don't mind studying and don't mind doing the work. I just wish the teachers would give us some guidance."

Kurt sadly nodded at his cousin's tantrum. Growing up Kurt and Nick Duval shared little time together. They grew up in different states and had different interests. Kurt preferred dance and music. Nick liked books and tennis. By no means did Kurt and Nick ever argue or fight, not that either boy had an ounce of aggressiveness in their bones. Starting last year their relationship shifted from distant cousins to friends. It all began when Nick came out of the closet. His father was not accepting and tried to force girls on his son. Mr. Duval even went so far as to higher an underage prostitute for his son. How Mr. Duval had access to a seventeen year old prostitute was never answered. Mrs. Duval, Kurt father's sister, was a warm hearted and sweet woman. She demanded a divorce and welcomed her son's sexuality. Sadly however it was not enough. Nick was an emotional disaster. He sought Kurt and a few other gay friends for comfort. Last spring Mrs. Duval called her brother, Burt, and casually mentioned a generous academic based scholarship at Dalton. The news was passed onto Kurt.

When Kurt first applied for the scholarship he did not plan on being selective. The day he receive a phone call from the admissions committee of Dalton he was both excited and disappointed. He was excited because he beat numerous other boys for this coveted acceptance; and he was disappointed because he liked his simple life in Maine and did not want to leave it. The option to stay in Maine was always a possibility, and the option Burt silently hoped for. In the end father and son agreed family and friends always came first, and Nick needed both. As a result Kurt moved to Ohio.

"It is only the first day. Other than syllabuses and expectations, what did your teachers do to you?" Kurt glanced over his shoulders to make sure Nick's voice did not disrupt the quite atmosphere in the library. Luckily the library was empty.

"Just wait until you're a senior here. Junior year is easy. The teachers actually test you over what they teach and the homework is useful. Then without warning you're drop into senior year and the teachers basically say 'you're on your own. Here is internet-have at it.'" Nick picked up his pencil and nervously tapped on the end for more lead. "I was told this year would be tough, but I didn't think it would be this demanding."

"I'm sorry," Kurt replied while absently mindedly scrolled through his computer. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Nick shrugged and closed his notebook for a much needed break. "What are you doing over there?" Nick asked when he finally had the attention to notice the laptop in front of Kurt and a confused expression on his cousin's face. "You shouldn't have any assignments for the first day."

"I'm just checking my email. I got a strange message." Kurt frowned as he reread the text on his screen.

"Who sent it? Is it a universal message, maybe I got one too?" Nick woke up his personal computer and typed in his password. "Just know Dalton is constantly sending emails about various functions, meetings, fundraisers and reminders for all of them over and over again."

Before Kurt had the chance to reply a loud and hyper voice snuck up behind him.

"What is happening? Is there an exam tomorrow I don't know about?" A blond hair boy teased. Kurt recognized the boy's face, but not his name.

Kurt retained his smile and laugh as he watched his cousins face turn from tired and stress to flushed and shy. "Oh, hi Jeff, no we're just studying. What are you doing here?"

Jeff pulled out the chair next to Kurt and sat down. "So there I was," Jeff held his palms vertical and outward to emphasize the magnitude of his story. "So there I was rearranging Wes's 'don't touch my music notes', you know, minding my own business, the usual," Jeff casual shrugged. "It was then when I noticed a stray cat walking passed the music room." Kurt and Nick raised their eyebrows in suspicion. "I was curious too," Jeff shook his head with wide and innocent eyes, "So I followed the little critter, and you can imagine my _surprise_ when the cat decided to walk into the home studies room?" Jeff's audience laughed when Jeff placed his right hand over his heart and cried 'surprised.' "In hindsight I realize I probably should have reported the wildlife, but I figured I better leave before anyone thought _I _did it."

"So what happened?" Kurt laughed.

"Well," Jeff shifted his body and sat on his bent leg. "I'm not sure what the cat did, but I will be _pretty surprised _if class isn't canceled tomorrow due to contamination issues." The cracks in Jeff's serious expression were starting to crumble. "They were going to teach us how to make croissants. What a shame," Jeff deflated his shoulders and smirked.

"Hey," Kurt accidently shouted. "I was looking forward to that." Kurt turned a shade of red when he realized just how loud his outburst was.

"What are you saying?" Jeff tried to stay serious and put his right hand over his heart. "I'm heartbroken too by this ordeal, but we cannot lash out on one another. I'm worried all this croissant talk is going to give me midnight cravings and I won't be able to make the tasty treat."

Nick hopelessly smiled at his friend and secret love. Well, in truth, it was only a secret to Jeff. "Do you want to know what I think?"

"Fact, mermaids are real." Jeff did not skip a beat.

"Uh, no," Nick wrinkled his nose.

"I wish I was a koala bear." Jeff immediately quipped.

Nick shook his head. "What do you think about?"

"Mermaids are real and I wish I was a koala bear. And to think I thought we were best friends with the same mind." Jeff disappointedly sighed, "I'm sad. I could really use a croissant right now. I guess can't win." An irritated "shh" sound snapped behind Kurt a Jeff. The two boys spun in their seats and Nick looked up to find a grumpy looking Wes.

"Hi, Nick, Kurt," Kurt smiled back a hello and motioned for Wes to set down. Kurt had met Wes earlier that day when he mentioned his interest to join the school music club. "Jeff," Wes greeted less friendly and sat in the seat next to Nick. "Jeff, what are you doing in the library? Last time I checked you thought libraries were a myth and did not believe that they were real."

"I didn't," Jeff quickly defended, "I was just strolling the halls of Dalton, got distracted by a pretty girl and ended up here."

"There aren't any girls here," Nick grumbled jealously.

"And can you imagine just how _surprise_ I was when I realized _that_." Jeff replied in an even and thoughtful tone.

"Oh, so this," Wes waved his right hand in a circle in front of Jeff, "has nothing to do with a cat vandalizing the home studies room or my missed placed music notes."

"Oh course not! There was a _cat in the building?_" Jeff cried, "I've been with Nick and Kurt the entire time. Ask them," Kurt and Nick looked away from their friends.

"No, I don't want Nick or Kurt to catch a case of your chronic lying." Wes pulled out his laptop and opened his botany textbook.

Jeff said a few more rambles then became quiet. Wes' authority figure encouraged Nick and Kurt to resume studying. The silence lasted until Jeff became bored, which was about thirty seconds.

"What is everyone doing? I'm bored." Jeff leaned over Kurt and looked into Kurt's computer screen and smirked. "Oh, Sebastian is inviting you to his dorm opening-first bed warming party of the year. That sounds fun. I forget who got invited last year, but I remember hearing that Sebastian delivered well."

"Kurt isn't going to that." Nick protectively protested. "I really don't like that you and Sebastian are roommates. He is weird and I think he has a fungus problem or something." All three boys stared at Nick. "All I know he got his own room last year and it had something to do with fungus." Nick whipped his hands clean of the little gossip he had.

"I don't get it, why would he have a dorm party and not tell me in advance. I still haven't finished decorating."

Nick bit his lips at his cousin's innocence. Jeff and Wes stayed quiet. "Sebastian…is a little…insensitive and he has yet to learn what boundaries are. I think it would be for the best if you stayed away from him for a while."

"We live together. I can't really stay away from him." Kurt closed off his email invite. "When I meet him earlier he seemed like an odd character, I only wish he would tone down his eccentrics until I get used to them. It's not nice to Blaine."

"Sebastian isn't able to tone down. He only comes in one form-spoiled, perverse and greedy." Nick growled, "And Blaine isn't any better."

"Last spring you used to talk about how you were friends with a Blaine and Sebastian. Is this a different Blaine and Sebastian?" Kurt replied confusedly.

Nick rested his elbows on the table and stared at his book. He was not ready to tell Kurt what Blaine convinced him to do with Sebastian over summer break. It was embarrassing and a waste of something that should have been special. He could not allow Kurt to fall for what he did. "They think I'm friends with them, maybe I am. It's just Blaine and Sebastian can easily go from being super nice to sly jerks. Everything is a game to them and I don't want you to become a toy or a prize." The trapped tear in Nick's eyes did not go unnoticed by Kurt.

"Nick," Kurt lowered his voice. "What's wrong? Did I say something?" Nick shook his head no and offered a small smile. "I not playing any games and with the little time I shared with Blaine and Sebastian I can confidently stay that they don't want to want to risk what they have."

Jeff crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. He loved good gossip. "What do they have, well besides too much money and crazy parents?"

Kurt turned silently pale. "Oh, hum, maybe it's a secret. I shouldn't tell you."

The hyper blond next to Kurt bounced in his seat with wide eyes, "Now you have to tell us what you know. Dalton doesn't get enough drama and normally when it does I'm not on the right side of the gossip."

"Jeff, you spread your own gossip and we all know you haven't done half the things you've said you have done." Wes ignored his friend's eyes in favor for his textbook. "If Kurt has gossip and he doesn't want to share, then let's just drop it."

"But it involves Blaine and Sebastian, they are single handedly the most interesting people in this entire school. I want to know how the other side lives." Jeff whined.

Fifteen minutes later of Jeff consistently nagging Kurt finally creaked. "Fine, but this cannot leave this group." Kurt did not say anything until he received a head nod from his audience. "I think Sebastian and Blaine are exclusive." Kurt whispered the last word.

Nick and Wes stopped what they were doing and Jeff was no longer bouncing. "Exclusive? Anderson and Smyth dating… oh…Anderson AND Smyth… I see the confusion."

"What confusion?"

"Nothing," Jeff quickly added.

"Anyway," Kurt's cheeks felt like they were on fire. "They didn't tell me they were dating, but Sebastian…" Kurt stopped himself. He did not want to tell his friends that Sebastian slept in Blaine's dorm the previous night. "I just have reason to believe that they are dating."

"Those two dating, that would be weird and disturbing." Wes grumbled.

Nick bit his lips and carefully watched his friends and cousin. "I honestly wouldn't be surprised if those two were dating."

Sensing his friend's intentions Jeff smiled and joined in. Besides it was high time Sebastian and Blaine had a good challenge. "It's about time those two started dating. They have been flirting back and forth for longer than I can remember. I only hope they don't hurt each other."

Wes raised his eyebrows and Nick kept a straight face. "How would they hurt each other?" Kurt asked.

"Well," Jeff took a deep breath and tried to figure out what he was going to say next. "Sebastian and Blaine like to flirt around and like Nick said earlier-they don't know boundaries. If they did then maybe they would have starting dating sooner. I really hope both boys dropped the habit for the sake of the other."

"I agree." Nick said, surprising himself and Jeff. "Kurt, I don't want Blaine or Sebastian to hurt you."

"This cannot leave our group." Kurt warned. It was a strange feeling, being on the donating end of gossip and he did not like it at all. "I'm not going to act differently to Sebastian or Blaine. I know their together. I'm not that kind of person…" Kurt began to say.

Wes interrupted, "We're not saying you would do anything…"

Kurt did not notice Wes' interference. "I'm not going to do anything. They seem like nice people and I'm going to be nice in return. No one is playing a game here."

…

Kurt did not mean to snap at his cousin or friends and he quickly apologized afterwards. His apology was denied, because according to Nick, Jeff and Wes, he did nothing to merit an apology. In good terms Kurt left the group for the evening.

Kurt was a romantic. He wanted love and sweet words, and it upset him that his friends thought his willpower could be overpowered by a handsome face and suggestive acts. Kurt was not ashamed to call himself a virgin. In fact he was proud of himself for still having his virginity. Firstly because he had never been in love and secondly seventeen year olds was too young to lose something so precious. Straightening his backpack strap Kurt left the library with several questions in his mind. Did people think he would sleep around or fool around with a taken person? The answer was a simple 'no.'

Kurt did not realize how late it was until his stomach rumbled for dinner and he became slightly dizzy. Sadly the clock read seven-thirty and the only food in the cafeteria fruit and crackers. Kurt nibbled on a red apple and a few crackers until he was no longer hungry and the dizziness passed. After which he began walking towards his dorm. A part of him wished Sebastian would be at Blaine's. The feeling of guilty was heavy in Kurt's mind. He did not like gossiping about people and that fact that he started it only made it worse. At the same time Kurt hoped Sebastian would be there. He wanted to give Sebastian a chance.

A tiny tower of suspense loomed over Kurt as he unlocked the door. The suspense was quickly answered.

"Hey roomie," Sebastian spun around in his desk chair. He was not wearing a shirt. "You never responded to my invite. I think we should have our one-on-one party this weekend."

Kurt never seen a half dress man before and he could not his stop eyes from involuntarily traveled up and down Sebastian toned abs. "Sebastian, do you think you could put on a shirt?"

Sebastian smiled at Kurt's nervous voice. "I'm wearing pants, everything is covered."

"O-o-okay," Kurt avoided Sebastian like the plague and advanced to his side of the room. "Oh, hum, I don't really like parties. Do you think you could have it somewhere else? Or I could just stay with Nick that night." Kurt fumbled with his wardrobe door for his grey toiletry tote. "Maybe Blaine could host the party." Kurt nearly dropped his towel and bag when he turned around and saw that Sebastian standing naked with only a black towel wrapped around his waist.

"Funny, I was getting ready to shower to." Sebastian innocently replied and reached for his toiletry bag.

Kurt forgot to breathe for a second. This was closest he has ever been to another naked person, and said person was undeniably good looking. "I, hum, oh, uh," Kurt rambled, "you, can hum, go first." Kurt set his bag and towel on his bed. When did Sebastian take off the rest of his cloths? How did Kurt not hear him? How long was it between when he took his pants off and wrapped the towel around him? Kurt turned back to his closet and pretended to be doing something important.

"It may be a community bathroom, but each shower has its own stall. We can both go." Kurt could not see Sebastian's wide smile. "You don't have anything to be nervous about. It is safe and private." Kurt slightly peaked over his shoulder. "If you wait for the bathroom to empty out, then your hygiene will seriously be sacrificed this year."

"It's weird and inappropriate." Kurt tried to keep his voice steady.

"Oh, I wasn't planning on sharing a shower stall, but you are more than welcome to join me." Kurt turned around bright red. "And I don't think it would be weird or inappropriate at all. It sounds pretty hot if you want my opinion."

Blood rushed to Kurt's ears and cheeks. "No, that's not what I meant."

Sebastian raised one of his eyebrows and winked, "Gotcha. Do you want to go in their first and I'll come in a few minutes later or the other way around. Although we should probably hurry if we want to do this, at lot of people on our floor are in cross country. Most of them like to shower after practice and they will probably be flooding into the showers and hallways in half an hour or so."

"How many people?" Kurt demanded. He was tired and was hoping to go to sleep early. He did not want to wait for everyone on the cross country team to shower and settle down.

"Oh," Sebastian flexed his arms, "I would say twenty people. Some of them may stay out longer than others. I imagine everyone won't be showered and cleaned up for another four hours, possibly more."

"Fine," Kurt grumbled and Sebastian looked stunned, "but let me make this clear. We each get our own shower. I don't look at you and you don't look at me." Kurt wanted to say something about Blaine's feelings. However he did not want to unset Sebastian by outing his 'secret relationship with Blaine'.

Sebastian laughed and Kurt retrieved his robe, towel and tote. "You've been staring at me this entire time. Don't I get a peek of something?"

Kurt turned a new shade of red and stomped out of the room. Sebastian followed.

Much to Kurt's gratitude neither he nor Sebastian walked passed anyone in the hallway and the bathroom was empty. Kurt took his time putting toothpaste on his toothbrush, deeply hoping that Sebastian would ignore him and do this own thing. Of course Sebastian took out his own toothbrush and mimicked Kurt's actions. Once his teeth were clean Kurt grabbed his dental floss and mouth wash

"You have good oral hygiene. I like that in a guy."

Kurt did not comment and changed the subject. "How long have you known Blaine?"

Sebastian grunted and reached for his cream and shaving razor. "I have always known him. We may have different fathers, but we did grow up together."

"That is really sweet." Kurt smiled, not catching the hint that they were half-brothers. He was a romantic and childhood sweethearts were his favorite kind of love story. "Is he okay, he seemed a little down this afternoon?"

_"What is with all the Blaine questions?" _Sebastian wanted to ask. "He was fine the last time I checked. Let's not talk about Blaine right now."

"Okay, just know that if ever want to talk about your feels for him. I'm here."

Sebastian stopped shaving and gave Kurt a confused look, "Alright. We've done everything we can do over here. Let's get naked."

"Sebastian!" Kurt dropped his bag to the floor. "What did you say?"

The tall brown hair boy offered his winning smile and slowly back away. "I'm going to shower now and I prefer to do it naked. Sebastian tugged on his towel and Kurt quickly turned around to avoid seeing anything. "So Kurt," Sebastian shouted. Kurt listened to the stall door open and close and the water turn on, "how was your first full day at Dalton?" Kurt hesitantly turned around. Sure enough Sebastian's black towel was hanging on the shower door. "I can remember my first time." Kurt stopped breathing.

_"What did he just say?"_

"I was so nervous. Everything so _big_ and _scary_ and I did not think I would _fit _in." Kurt could not move. His feet were practically nailed to the bathroom floor. Sebastian was naked and showering less than eight feet from him, mind you there was a door in between. On top of that Kurt was not sure what Sebastian was talking about. "It I did _fit _in and I have had a lot of _pleasurable experiences since then. _Are you still with me, Kurt? You're being pretty quiet. Do you need a _hand turning your water on_? The faucet can be tricky at first."

Kurt felt like he was going to chock on his tongue. "No, I forgot something in the room. I'll clean up later."

Kurt did not get very far. "Hey Kurt, I accidently left my body soap next to the sink. Could you get it for me?"

_"He is joking, right?"_ Kurt looked back toward the sink Sebastian used a little white ago. A black bottle of soap was setting on the edge. Afraid that Sebastian would come out and get it himself Kurt walked towards the sink and retrieved the bottle.

Sebastian listened to Kurt's sandals click on the floor to the sink and back towards him. Before Kurt had the chance to say anything Sebastian opened the door an inch. "Thanks gorgeous," Sebastian's reached his hand out of the door and grabbed the bottle from Kurt. Two green eyes peeked through the opening. Sebastian's hair was dripping wet and the stall was filled with steam. "I'm going to need this." Sebastian winked one more time and Kurt tumbled his way out of the bathroom.

Kurt ended up showering at eleven and there was an out of tune cross country runner singing in the background. When he returned to the room Sebastian was wearing glasses and reading on his bed.

"Is it time for bed now?" The tall boy teased. Kurt did not say anything and Sebastian pulled out his cell phone.

_"Checkmate, I got his." _Sebastian text messaged Blaine.

A few minutes later his phone buzzed. _"Is he so lame in bed that your texting me while fucking him? I'm disappointed. I was looking forward to that porcelain ass."_

Sebastian smirked. _"Give me another week and I will be fucking him. Anyone with eyes can tell he is going to be wild in bed."_

_"Well, it's a good thing I have something special planned for tomorrow. You may be fucking him in a week, but he'll be riding me in seventy-two hours. I take that back, you won't be fucking anything in a week. Do remember our wagers?"_

_"Of course I do and only time will tell." _Sebastian turned off his cell phone.

"Sweet dreams, Kurt." 

…

The following afternoon Kurt did not intended to spend his afternoon in the library. However there was nothing else to do. Nick and Sebastian were busy with chest club. Jeff was performing his latest mission to sneak into all the girls' boarding school across town. Jeff's last four attempts were failures, but he was pretty sure this time his mission would be successful. Wes was categorizing the music notes Jeff shuffled the previous day. Kurt volunteer to help Wes, but was denied.

Instead Kurt found himself seating on a chair in front of the tall glass windows on the third floor of the library. The large windows provided a beautiful vantage point of the back gardens of the academy. Kurt decided that this was his new favorite part of the school.

"Hi Kurt."

Kurt looked away from the window and to the voice next to him. It was the shy and awkward boy from the restroom. "Hi Blaine, how are you." Guilt nagged within Kurt. Sebastian behaviors replayed in his mind. He did not encourage Sebastian and he repeatedly ignored and pushed Sebastian away, but maybe he could have tried harder to discourage his roommate.

"I'm really good. I see that you discovered the second to most the beautiful place on campus."

"It is really gorgeous up here. Where is the most beautiful place?"

Blaine casually shrugged. "Maybe if you're lucky I'll show you. Anyway, the reason why I'm here is because I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday."

Kurt glanced around in the secluded area. What were the odds that Blaine found him by accident? "Did you follow me up here?" Kurt teased

_"No, I asked around." _Blaine could have said, instead he replied, "of course not, no, I just love to come up and think. It is just so beautiful. Wouldn't you agree?" Kurt nodded in agreement. The gardens had every imaginable color and the tall trees and statues made it all the grandeur. "Since I started Dalton I would spend my spare moments up here. It calms me down and teaches me how to breathe when I was stressed." Blaine smiled when Kurt smiled. Nothing he was saying was true. "Have you actually had the chance to walk the grounds and smell the flowers?"

Kurt nodded, "Nick was waiting to show me around."

Blaine did not seem to care. "Nick's heart is in the right place, but he does not appreciate it like I do or how you will. Come with me. I'll show you." Blaine reached for Kurt's hand and pulled the boy out of his chair. Blaine's hands were too soft, warm and perfect for Kurt's liking. The two lightly jogged down the spiral stairs and Blaine did not remove his grip from Kurt until they reach two large stain glass doors- doors which Blaine open like a gentlemen. The music of mockingbirds and water falling greeted Kurt's ears. Colors seemed richer and the breeze was gentle.

"Blaine, it is beautiful." Kurt breathed

"Come on," Blaine reached for Kurt's hand. "I show you around." For that moment Kurt forgot that Blaine was taken-or so he thought. "You see this girl." Blaine paused next to a marble statue of a pretty girl in her early twenties. "Her name is," The dark hair boy glanced at the stone tablet on the grass. "Her name is Juliet Dalton and she was the daughter of the first headmaster, Francis Dalton." That part of the story was true, from there Blaine practice his storytelling. "Juliet begged her father to let her design a garden for Dalton. Her father did not know that Juliet's main goal was to capture the attention of Peter, one of her father's students. Every weekend Juliet would dress up and work in the gardens. Of course her dresses would get dirty, but Juliet ensured she always looked pretty - just in case Peter noticed her. Then one day Peter was drafted into the First World War. Juliet never had the chance to confess her love and he died in 1915 in battle."

"That is awful." Kurt cried wide eyes.

Blaine nodded in agreement. _"This is like hunting a sleeping fawn."_ Blaine still needed to figure out how to end his story. "It was really awful. They say that Juliet was inconsolable and when she learned of Peter's fate she destroyed the gardens. She uprooted the flowers and knocked over the green house. After her time of mourning and for the next few years Juliet returned to the garden and fixed it. By this point Juliet's father realized the heartbreak his daughter was going through. Juliet later died by the 1918 influenza epidemic." Kurt stared heartbroken at the statue of the girl. "Her father made this statue in her memory. It was his hope that this garden would become a place where first love could grow and live. He did not want anyone else to stuffer or miss out on what is daughter did." Impressed with his story Blaine tugged on Kurt's arm.

The two walked quietly until they stopped next to a tall red rose bush. "This was the first plant Juliet grew and the only flowers she did not destroy in her period grief."

"Why?" Kurt asked, his inner romantic was believed everything that he was being told.

"Do you see that bench right there?" Blaine pointed with his free hand to a white bench under a weeping willow. Kurt nodded. "I cannot prove it, but I was once told that that was the bench Peter used to read and study on. Whenever Juliet noticed Peter reading she would walk right where we are standing and trim these exact red roses. You could say these roses symbolize their 'what could have been' love story."

"These are beautiful roses." Kurt smiled and leaned over and brought his nose into smell one of the flowers. What Kurt did not know was that when he was enjoying the flowers Blaine was enjoying the bent view of his backside.

Blaine's view did not last long and Kurt straightened his posture again. "Let's take a break." The duo walked over to 'Peter's bench.' In truth the bench could have been manufacture a week ago and someone was caught making out of it yesterday. Blaine did not know or care.

"I can see why Peter liked this bench. It is very comfortable and he would have gotten a good view of Juliet from here." Kurt smile and he did not say anything when Blaine brought their shared hands onto his lap.

"Kurt, I didn't get to the chance to thank you yesterday. I was nervous about the concert the Warblers were hosting and you were so pretty. I was caught off guard." Blaine forced himself to blush and he offered Kurt his most innocent and love sick eyes.

"You don't have to thank me for anything Blaine. I will always help a friend or someone in need."

"That's not always true?" Blaine teased and brushed his thumb over Kurt's fingers. "From what I heard you denied helping Jeff with his Crawford County Mission-5 Invasion."

Kurt laughed and restated. "Okay, I will always help a friend if it doesn't involve break any rules or laws."

"Don't worry. I always play fair and I don't need to cheat to win." Blaine allowed his charming nature to take over.

"Thank you for this tour. I'm verily confident that Nick would not have told me that story." Kurt's eyes appeared extra blue and innocent.

_"This is too easy." _Blaine smiled, "you are most certainty welcome. I think Headmaster Francis Dalton would be pleased." Blaine could not stop himself from saying. "We can now say we had our first date in Juliet's garden." Afraid to kiss Kurt on the lips, Blaine raised their conjoined hands and kissed Kurt's fingers.

Kurt's mind ran blank when Blaine said 'date' and in a fluid motion harsh banter filled Kurt's mind as Blaine kissed his hand. "Uh, B-B-Blaine," Kurt pulled his hand away and tried to whip Blaine's kiss away on his pant legs. "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression."

_"What is happening? He is supposed to reach out and kiss me on the lips and then I would lay him on his back and..." _

Kurt cleared his throat, "I hope it isn't weird for you that I'm sharing a dorm with Sebastian. You two look like good friends and I don't want to intrude on anything special you may have."

Blaine's charm temporarily slipped. "How would you be invading? You're just roommates, right?" _What the hell just happened? Things are getting interesting and he starts to think about Sebastian. Did one give the other a blow job this morning?"_

"Oh, no, were just roommates. I just wanted to tell you that I don't like Sebastian that way and you have nothing to be worry about." Kurt reframed himself from wishing them a successful relationship –it was after all a secret in Kurt's mind and he did want to embarrass Blaine.

_"Talk about being in the clear lead.. Kurt is practically opening his legs for me now." _Blaine bashfully rubbed his hand on his cheek. "I'm glad to hear that. I've never had a boyfriend before so I'm a new and nervous with everything. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It's just…I think I might be in love." Blaine coolly replied. Either boy realized that they were talking about two very different things. In Blaine's mind he was confessing his pretend love to Kurt, and in Kurt's mind Blaine was talking about Sebastian.

"Have you ever told Sebastian the story about Juliet and Peter?"

"Why would I?" Blaine reached for Kurt's hand again.

"Thanks again for the tour. I better go."

The pale boy slid his hand out of Blaine's and walked back towards the glass doors. Once Kurt was out of view Blaine pulled out his cell phone.

_"For the first time in my life I was wrong. Kurt won't be ridding me in seventy-two hours. Make it forty-eight hours." _Blaine typed into his phone.

Fifteen seconds later Blaine's phone beeped._ "Unless it's a hot threesome, I highly doubt that."_

_"Don't forget our wages. You may want to get laid tonight with whatever ass you can find. It may be while before you get the chance again." _

_"Sure, Kurt's ass sounds good after which I'll have my main meal."_

_"Whatever, the secret is into Kurt's pants is to woo."_

_"Woo? Is that short for 'weasel into his male who-ha?" _Blaine laughed at his brother's message.

_"No, it is an acronym winning over and over." _

…

Endnotes: I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment. I may not be able to update again until late December, possibly later. Thanks for reading and please review! It is amazing how much kind words brighten my day. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Story Notes: Wow! Here is chapter 8. The idea for this chapter was very fresh in my mind, so I took the time to write it before school started back up. This chapter was up much earlier then expected. Please don't expect more until December. Thanks for reading.

WARNINGS: foul language

Disclaimer: Blaine will be singing "On My Own" from Les Miserables. I do not own that song nor do I have any rights to it. In case it needs to be repeated, I don't own Glee or any of these characters.

...

"I feel like I'm missing something." Sebastian replied, genuinely confused and puzzled. A single red rose in a glass vase and a tall burning candle separated him and from Blaine. "I did everything right. I did the flirts and I did the moves. What part did I miss?" The older brother went through his mental checklist and counted on his fingers. Everything was there.

Neither brother was fully listening to the other.

"I don't understand what is happening." Blaine complained, and drummed his fingers on the cream colored cloth out of nervous habit. "Why did Kurt stand me up and send you instead?"

"Everything was going fine until you got involve." Sebastian accused his half-brother. "Kurt was this close to unbuttoning his pants for me," Sebastian signified a short distance between his thumb and index finger. "Then you got in the picture and pissed him off." The brother waved his hand in air to emphasize his loss.

"Me?" Blaine snapped. "Kurt was practically all over me this week, unfortunately on an emotional level. If tonight went well, I was going to start getting handsy with my wooing. Why did you have to intervene?"

The brothers resumed bickering around the decorated picnic table under the starry night in the gated park next to campus. Neither boy cared that the meals Kurt packet them - food from the cafeteria - was getting cold. An iPod playing piano music lay hidden on a tree branch. Sadly the music fell deaf under the accusations and arguing.

"Why am I the one who intervened?" Sebastian grumbled and blew out the candle. Candles meant a date and the physical fun that followed. Considering he was stood up, the burning flame was just a mockery to his pride and the condom in his pocket. This was supposed to be the night he won the bet. Kurt had given him all the signs that he needed to make that assumption.

Meanwhile Blaine picked the rose from the vase and pulled on the petals. "Why am I the one who pissed him off? This was supposed to be our date night. Every day this week I had to listen to him go on and on about the detail of tonight. Details like, where would the date take place, what kind of music it would have, and which constellations would be visible. I don't care about that kind of stuff. I do care about the date actually happening." Blaine tossed the rose stem to the ground in defeat. "Am I not good enough for Kurt?" Blaine contemplated. "Does he want something more? I've been the perfect gentlemen to him." Blaine paused and the sound of crickets joined in with the faint melody coming from the tree. "Am I losing my touch? Even if I was losing my touch, how would Kurt know? He doesn't let me touch anything."

Under the moonlight, stars and glaring lamp post the brothers could still see each other and the black smoke rising from the distinguished candle. "You don't suggest that Kurt asked both of use out on a date, just to stand us up? Who does that kind of thing?" Sebastian asked, oblivious to his own personal history.

Blaine did not answer his brother. He may not know Kurt all that well, but he knows the pale boy well enough to trust that Kurt was true to his word, forgiving and an utter romantic…maybe that last statement was not necessarily true. "Or," Blaine crossed his arms and smiled, "maybe sweet innocent Kurt is not so sweet and innocent as he lets himself out to be."

The older brother waved off his the younger's statement. "Trust me. I live with Kurt. I've seen the matching cotton suit he calls pajamas. He is as innocent as it comes. He is practically the poster child for abstinence and chastity belts. If I cannot get him to sleep with me, then no one can."

"Why do people say you're the smart one?" Blaine teased. "Maybe Kurt doesn't want someone, maybe he wants two somebodies to fool around with."

"Are you saying Kurt wants two of this fine body?" Sebastian ran his hand down his covered abs. "Listen, I've been waiting in line just as long as the next guy for the creation of Hot-Ass-Bas-Point-Two, but you don't see me being selfish with my goods until then. Besides, even if I could get double the action in the Smyth-Deluxe, why would Bas-two and I even need Hummel-or anyone else for that matter?" Sebastian ignored Blaine's answered in favor for the mental image of Kurt sandwich in between two versions of himself. "No, my forgiving and generous nature would allow Kurt to join us. It's the only the _courteous_ thing to do." The elder reasoned.

"That is very kind of you. I'm sure that the Reign of the Blaines should show that same _courtesy._" Blaine teased. "Now, if it is not too much of a challenge, do you think you could take your head out of the gutter for a second and try to have a real conversation with me?"

"And how to get into Kurt's pants is quality for a real conversation?"

Blaine held back his comment when a shooting star ripped across the night sky. If Kurt was here he would have reached across the picnic table, tangle their fingers together and say something romantic. It would be at this point in the evening, when the two of them would leave the table and lay on the grass and star gaze. It would be easy to make up a snappy story about stars and fate. If he played his cards right, then maybe things could turn physical.

"The gutter is a nice place for the mind to hang out, isn't." Sebastian knowingly interrupted. "Were you picturing taking Kurt on this picnic table too?" The elder brother flattened his hands on the cream table cloth.

The younger laughed, "No I was thinking about taking him on the grass."

Sebastian looked over Blaine shoulder to the grass area and shook his head. "How much of an amateur are you?"

"Whatever," Blaine shrugged his shoulders. Nothing in his intentions with Kurt was amateur work. "Now, as I was saying. Maybe sweet Kurt wants, not just me, but you too. Maybe he wants two people who he can fool around with. It is always possibly that he asked both of us on a date, and then he got his times mixed up, panicked, and then ran from it."

"What? He wanted to go out on two back-to-back dates with us? If that is the case, then why didn't he ask both of us out on one date? I certainly wouldn't have minded the added company." Sebastian winked and Blaine smirked.

"I don't know. Maybe he has his good-boy virgin persona he wants to play on." Blaine carefully reasoned. "I mean, everyone knows we both love our school boy virgins."

"Oh, that we do," Sebastian heartedly laughed.

"Alright, now on to a serious note," the younger cleared his throat. "Let's try and figure out why Kurt did not show up for his and my date."

Sebastian frowned. "Actually, it was his and my date. Get your facts straight, little brother."

The younger ignored the older. "You don't think he is suspicious of our game, do you? I'm not sure I can handle another Thad running around."

Sebastian roughly shook his head and grabbed the piece of bread off the plate in front of him. "No, that would be impossible. Just tell me what he did to you this week, which gave you the impression this was supposed to be a date."

"It wasn't an impression. It was going to be an actual date."

The older huffed and rolled his eyes, sometimes his brother was still the annoying eleven year old he had to put up with. "Then explain _why_ Kurt stood you up."

"I wasn't stood up." Blaine quickly defended himself. He was too good looking, clever and wealthy to get stood up on a date.

Sebastian took a deep breath and tried not to yell. "I'm just repeating what you said."

"I don't get stood up." Blaine repeated. "It was probably just a simple misunderstanding. Maybe Kurt was caught off guard by my hotness and didn't know what to do. Or possibly he smelt your hideous cologne and lost his appetite and romantic feelings."

"Oh, now we're resorting to insulting each other. I'm hurting just as much as you are in this stand up, but you don't see me making fun of your copious amounts of hair product or your great-grandfather bowties."

Blaine's hands reassured the straightness of his bowtie. He hated whenever someone made fun of them. "You just lack a signature look to help you stand out."

"I'm not lying when I say this. You were less annoying when you were eight years old and wanting to borrow my roller stakes. Will you just tell me what happened this week?" Sebastian huffed. He was not in the mood for this right now.

Blaine could not stop himself, "I don't understand how you can still like roller staking."

"If I could have it my way I would have taken Kurt out to a roller staking rink. I bet he would have like that. Plus the roller rink has nice bathrooms, if you get my point."

"Oh, I get your point, but I highly doubt he would like it-the roller rink that is. No, Kurt seems to prefer to leave his dates high and dry in a dark park. If this park wasn't gated, next to campus and there weren't security camera on each post. I would suggest he was trying to get us killed."

"Enough," Sebastian shouted. "Tell me your story about Kurt. Then I'll tell you mine. Or so be it someone will get killed."

"Goodness, don't get your panties in a twist. That is if you're wearing anything down there today."

Under the romantic moonlight Blaine began his story.

…

Blaine's story: seventy-two hours ago

"Hi Kurt," Blaine waved to Kurt and flashed his winning smile to the pale boy. Kurt had just entered the calculus room and was looking for a place to sit. "I saved you a seat." The dark hair boy motioned to the desk in front of him.

Kurt smiled, "And how did you know I was taking calculus?"

Blaine watched Kurt's long and willowy body place the messenger bag on the ground and set down. "I didn't. I just tend to save seats for my friends." Kurt smiled. It was a nice feeling for him to have a friend other than his cousin. _"Plus I like to set behind hot virgins I want to fuck."_

"Thank you," Kurt was setting sideways in his chair in order to see and talk with Blaine. The teacher had not arrived yet.

"So, Wes mentioned that you were interested in joining the Warblers." Kurt nodded his head in agreement. "Great, would you be ready to audition tomorrow?"

"Please," Kurt waved his hand in the air dramatically. "I have the entire soundtracks of Wicked and Rent ready on standby. Just pick the song and I'm ready." Kurt smiled to clarify that he was not a complete diva.

"Awesome," Blaine took a deep breath. He has two plans for what could happen next and Kurt's response would determine which route he would take. "I trust you don't need the extra practice, but would you like to sing with me in the choir room after class?" Much to Blaine's annoyance Kurt did not answer right away. Instead the pale boy scrunched his lips in concentration. "I just really enjoy your company and I would love any excuse to spend more time with you. Music seemed like a good alternative." Blaine nervously bit his lower lips. He needed to look obviously love stricken and it was essential that Kurt took the bait. "We don't have to, if you don't want to." Blaine sadly added. _"Plus I have a plan B ready if necessary."_

Kurt shook his head, "No it is fine. I promised to meet up with Jeff at five-thirty, but class will be over at four. We should be done in time."

Blaine was temporary caught off guard by Kurt's excuse. Why would Kurt rather spend time with Jeff instead of his grand company? _"Oh well, better it be Jeff than Sebastian." _The lead singer pretended that he was not insulted. "Jeff? I heard the headmistress caught him trying to sneak over the fence during his Crawford County Mission-5 Invasion." It was true. "You're not going to help him with mission-6 are you?" Blaine teased and Kurt laughed.

"Yes," Kurt joked. "I just love sneaking into girl's dorms and judging their fashion senses when they're not in their hideous school uniforms." Kurt motioned to his own uniform in disgust.

"I will agree to the part that Jeff wants to see the girls without out of their school uniforms, but I don't think he wants to see them in anything else."

"Curse, he tricked me." Kurt cried and made a fist. "No, he was wondering if I would give him a lesson for his astronomy quiz tomorrow."

Blaine would have like to have kept talking about nudity, preferably male nudity. "That is fine, although I do need to run up to my dorm after class. Would you mind meeting me in the choir room at four-fifteen?" Kurt agreed. "Great." Blaine confidently confirmed their plans. _"Plan A is in effect." _

Blaine did not notice the teacher's presence until he cleared his throat and the class quieted down. More often than he would care to admit Blaine would occasionally admire the pale neck in front of him. In between taking notes and watching the teacher the soft head of hair would move up and down. "I _wish your head was bobbing for a different reason."_

Once class had ended Blaine confirmed his meeting with Kurt in fifteen minutes and quickly left. He had much to do and timing was everything. Thirteen minutes and forty-five second later Blaine carefully ready his music notes and rested his fingers on the piano keys. As the hands on the clocked moved closer to fourteen minutes Blaine decided his plan was ready for action. He was lucky enough that Kurt did not show up earlier then he was asked for.

With careless ease Blaine began singing "On My Own" from Les Miserables. _"On my own / pretending he's beside me / all alone / I walk with him till morning/ without him…" _Blaine held back his smiled and closed his eyes, when he heard the choir door open and Kurt's footsteps. It was perfect timing. Now all Blaine needed to do was act out the song through his voice and facial expressions. _"…I feel his arms around me / and when I loose my way / I close my eye and he has found me. / In the rain the pavement shines live silver/ all the lights are misty in the river/ in the darkness the trees are full of starlight/ and all I see is him and me forever and forever."_

Even with his eyes closed Blaine could tell that Kurt was watching his with awe and wonder. This was a famous and romantic song about unrequited love, how could Kurt not love it? In addition, even he had to admit how smooth and heartfelt his voice sounded. _"And I know / it's only in my mind / that I'm talking to myself / and not to him / and although/ I know that he is blind / still I say / there's a way for us." _Blaine allowed a single delicate tear roll down his cheek. _"I love him / but when the night is over / he's gone / the river's just a river."_

Now was as good a time. Blaine snapped his eyes opened and turned to Kurt. Kurt smiled at him and silently clapped his hands. "It's beautiful. Please finish the song."

"No," Blaine rested his chin on his palm and shyly bit his bottom lip. "I love that song, but I can't sing it in front of you." The singer hunched his shoulders in effort to make him look smaller.

"Please," Kurt walked closed to Blaine and set next to him on the piano bench. "_On My Own _is one of my all-time favorite songs and you were singing it so beautifully. Please finish it."

The lead singer looked away from Kurt and dropped his gaze to his hands. Game on. "It is difficult for me to sing this song to someone when I can relate to it as much as I do. It is especially challenging when…" Blaine trailed away his sentence. _"Can I make this anymore obvious?" _

"I didn't know you were struggling with your affections. You always seemed so confident." The dark hair boy shrugged his shoulders. "Have you tried telling him how you feel?" Kurt asked softly. "You're a really a nice and sensitive guy. Just remind him of your love and I'm sure he would return your sentiment." Blaine looked up from his hands and Kurt smiled at him. "Why don't you ask him on a date?"

_"Why must he talk about himself in third person? It is really annoying." _The dark hair boy forced himself to blush. "Is that something you would like?"

"Blaine," Kurt reached over and grabbed one of Blaine's hands. "I love to organize and I also love to plan romantic events. If you let me plan this date, then I promise it will be the most romantic evening you could imagine."

_"This is almost too easy. I don't even need to ask him out on a date. He is all over this-maybe he will be all other something else later."_

"I can't let you dictate this date. What kind of date would you like to go on? I could take you to a fancy restaurant."

Kurt lightly laughed uncomfortably. "Are you asking me out on a thank-you-for-arranging- my-date- night?"

Blaine did not question the awkward way Kurt shifted on the bench. "That is a weird way to look at it, but sure, why not?" Blaine agreed. _"Then all I need is one more date and I have the green card to get hand grabby." _

"Of course, you're going to be too busy planning your own second date." Kurt corrected.

_"What in the world is he talking about? We already established a second date, so why would I plan a second- second date?"_

The nervousness in Kurt's eyes was quickly displaced. "I don't like to boast, but I am pretty good at party planning, on in this case date planning. Now for this date I think we should be inspired by your song." Kurt clapped his hands together. "What do you think of stargazing? I can already picture a beautiful date night. Don't worry about the details. I'm going to start planning it right now. Don't make plans for Saturday night." Kurt continued to talk, however it was easy for Blaine to tune him out. It was not until Kurt said Sebastian's name before Blaine returned to the conversation.

"What about Sebastian?"

"I asked, if you knew if Sebastian preferred piano or violin music."

"What does Sebastian have to do with anything?" Blaine demanded.

Kurt snickered, "Of course this is more like _our_ date then Sebastian's."

…

Back under the star filled night Blaine ended his story. "You see," the younger finished with wide eyes. "I didn't even need to ask him out on a date. He figured it out for himself. And," Blaine held up his index finger, "He went through all this work because he was excited to be with me. He said I was nice and sensitive, which in virgin code means 'you're who I'm saving myself for.'" Blaine held up a second finger, "He even asked me out on a second date. So that means at one point in time he planned to accompany me tonight. Which suggests," Blaine pointed at his brother accusingly, "you scared him off."

"I did not scare him off." Sebastian defended himself.

"Kurt did not show up because, either you scared him off or he is playing the strings of my heart. I don't think Kurt is playing a game here. He looked pretty sincere when I confessed my love and sang him that song."

Sebastian crossed his arms less than amused. "When I talked to Kurt, he told me a very different story. Before we go there, what else did Kurt say to you?"

The younger brother glared. "I wasn't paying attention. Can you pay attention when you're talking to Kurt? Whenever I try to, I get distracted by his hot body."

"A burden I too suffer from." Sebastian sympathized. "Now, this is what happened between Kurt and me. I think you will agree that I was Kurt's first choice for a date and you did something wrong."

…

Sebastian's story: forty-eight hours ago

"Hey Kurt," Sebastian spoke up while Kurt was over turning his blankets for the night. "You still haven't RSVP for our dorm-opening -sleep-over -party for Saturday night. I know you said you don't like parties. I want to assure you that you are the only person on the invite list and you don't even need to dress up or bring everything. I got it all covered." Sebastian was setting cross legged and holding a black notebook on his bed.

Kurt set down on his own bed and took off his socks. This was the only undressing he did in front of his roommate. "Don't we do that every night?" Kurt chose to avoid his roommate suggestive wording.

"Yes, we share a very domestic life. We talk, brush our teeth together and go to sleep in different beds at the same time. However, we haven't had any actual bonding time. Now like I said. It would just be the two of us, you don't have to fret about clothes, and if it makes you feel any better, you can sleep on this side of the room." Sebastian spoke causally and with open arms and patted his bed.

Kurt loudly signed and tiredly glared at his roommate. "Sebastian, I understand that you're just being yourself, but for the sake of Blaine could you not."

The older boy lightly tossed his notebook to his desk. He needed a few moments to process what Kurt just said. _"Why does Kurt care about Blaine's feeling? Is Blaine winning the game or something? Blaine was acting a little catty yesterday and Kurt seemed too happy." _The notebook made a loud clapping sound when it hit the desk. "Oh, are you trying to impression Blaine? If so, then let me just say that Blaine has a spoiled temper and I think a good boy like you should stay away from him." Sebastian was not sure how much of his voice was irritated and playful. If Kurt's worried expression was any indicator, then his voice was more irritable.

"Of course not!" Kurt quickly replied. "That is not what I meant at all. I don't have feelings for Blaine and if I did that would be very inappropriate-all things considered."

Satisfied smugness caused Sebastian to smile. It would be very inappropriate for Kurt to fool around with his roommate's brother. He just needed to ensure Kurt kept that mentality. At the same time he needed to make himself perfectly available and appropriate. "Thank you, that means a lot to me. It would be very awkward to watch you two dating." Sebastian wanted to add, "_It would be even more awkward to be forced into a year of abstinence and have a hot newly sexually awakened roommate."_

"Speaking of date," Kurt trailed his voice. "Do you have any special plans for Saturday night?"

"Let me check," Sebastian pretended to look at his email account. "No, you still haven't RVSP to my weekend party."

"Sebastian," Kurt began.

"Bas, I decided I want you to call me Bas." Sebastian corrected. _"Why not make things more personal?"_

Kurt silently thought about the nickname. "Okay, _Bas_," Sebastian smiled at the gesture. "Like I said, your behavior is inappropriate, and don't you have date on Saturday night?" The older boy shook his head. "Oh," Kurt nervously fiddled with his fingers, hoping that he did not spoil Blaine's surprise. "In any case, I think you should keep Saturday open for a very romantic evening."

The green eyed boy smiled. "A romantic date you mean."

Kurt tapped his nose with his index finger. "Now that reminds me, which type of music do you prefer piano or violin?"

"It depends, no one formally asked me on a date. He thinks it would be too inappropriate."

"Maybe someone is new at this and needs a little help." Kurt hinted. Unfortunately his hint was horribly missed. "I don't think a date would be inappropriate."

_"Oh, I understand now. Kurt wants to go out on a formal date before our one-on-one bonding time. I can do that."_

"In that case, I would tell my secret admire that I favor piano music and candle light." Sebastian noticed Kurt relax and take interest in his words. "I would also recommend my secret admirer to tell me when and where I should be on Saturday evening."

Sebastian did not miss the pink on Kurt's cheeks. "I will tell you once I know the answer to that question."

"Great," Sebastian smiled, "afterwards can we have our bonding time?"

"If by bonding time, you mean talking, brushing our teeth at the same time and sleeping in different beds, then sure, why not, but you have no idea when the date will be over. If pass encounters are an indicator you may stay out all night." Kurt and Sebastian both looked surprised by the younger's word choice. "I did not mean for it to sound the way it did. I'm just aware that you have Blaine have history… which I'm not judging you for."

Sebastian interrupted and saved his roommate from farther embarrassment. "I was not aware that you knew about my personal history," the older boy began. _"Crap, who told Kurt about my wild past…let's be honest my wild present… and most likely wild future. Did Nick tell him about our time together? I doubt that. Nick is too embarrassed to tell anyone that he let me fuck him. If anything I should be happy that Kurt knows, that means he is aware that he will be well taken care of. Let's not forget to mention that Blaine's good-boy image is now out the door." _"All night," Sebastian laughed, "you must have high expectations from me."

Kurt's face was now fully red. "That is not what I meant. I was just saying that," Sebastian held up his hand and Kurt stopped talking.

"I know what you're trying to say. And I think it will be hot." Sebastian winked and turned off the bedroom lamp. Tomorrow was a school day and he had a hot date to get ready for.

…

Sebastian finished his story with complete and utter smugness. "You see. Kurt or should I say 'my secret admirer' asked me out on a date."

Blaine mentally repeated Sebastian's story in his head. "Kurt did not ask you out."

The older brother's hands firmly landed on the table. "Did you not listen to my story? Kurt asked me what kind of music I liked. He practically told me that he wanted a proper date before I had my way with him." Blaine frowned. "Plus, he said it doesn't want to date you. So this," Sebastian motioned to everything surrounding them, "was intended for only him and I. You're just the awkward third wheel that ruined my date and fuck night."

"I'm just so confused," Blaine rested his chin on his palm.

…

"Kurt, you keep looking at the clock. What are you waiting for?" Nick turned off the movie they were watching. Jeff and Wes whined somewhere in the background. "Is everything okay?" Nick did not want to be the one to say it, but he did not like that his cousin was spending so much time with the Anderson-Smyth brothers. "Is anyone giving you a hard time?"

"I was watching that." Jeff pouted. "The only reason I agreed to watch this movie is because someone said there was a topless scene with one of the actresses."

"There isn't a topless scene," Nick snapped. "This is a movie about a kid and a dog. Why would there be nudity in it?" Jeff did not answer that question and took another bit of popcorn. His blond hair was a wild mess, which was one of Nick's weaknesses. "Kurt, what is bothering you?" Meanwhile Wes was trying to find his shoes and an escape route. He could only tolerate Jeff for so long.

Jeff did not miss his opportunity, "Kurt is upset because he was waiting for the topless scene too-which apparently isn't going to happen." Kurt, Jeff and Wes stopped what they were doing and stared at Jeff. "I mean the guy version of that…you know what I mean." The blond waved his hand in the air in hopes that would allow him to win his argument. Jeff was used to wild Saturday night's out, but his association with the recent home studies cat and Crawford-invasion, forced him to stay in tonight and watch family films in the common area.

"Kurt," Nick tried again.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Kurt whispered.

Jeff nearly toppled out of his seat and jumped onto Kurt's lap. "I love secrets. Our school needs more drama. The latest gossip on the treadmill is that I planted hidden cameras in Victoria Secret changing rooms," The blond replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Which I didn't by the way," he added.

Wes's ears spiked up when he heard the word 'secret.' Although Wes will never admit, he completely loves secrets, drama and gossip. "We know that didn't happen. Most of the rumors you start aren't real."

Kurt allowed his friends to simmer down before he told them his news. "I helped plan…well I did most of the work…a very romantic date night for Blaine and Sebastian." Kurt finished with a full smile on his face. "I hope it went well. Blaine was really nervous for it and Sebastian just…Sebastian just seemed a little confused about the whole thing."

Kurt broad smile was met with three confused faces. Jeff was the first to speak up. "They went on a date?" Kurt nodded in agreement. "Do you mean an actual date, a date with flowers, candles and a good-night kiss?"

"Yep, per Sebastian's request, there is a red rose and vanilla candle to be exact." Kurt's answer only sparked more questions. "It is also in the park and under the stars."

"But…" Jeff fumbled for his words, "It is dark outside…do…do they even know who they are dating?"

"Yes, Jeff." Kurt huffed. "They both wanted to go out on a formal date; I just gave them the gentle nudge that they needed."

Wes sucked his lips in and was trying everything in his power not to laugh. Jeff remained confused. "Are you sure that is what they wanted? Yeah, they are freakishly close for brothers, but they are still brothers."

Wes gave up his attempt to stay quiet and busted out laughing. Nick remained observant.

"They're brothers!" Kurt cried and covered his mouth with both hands. "What…why…how are they brothers?"

Jeff shook his head like he was talking to a curious child, "well dear Kurtie, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much."

"Stop!" Kurt, Nick and Wes cried at the same time. "They don't act like brother!" Kurt's cry dominated over the rest of the group. "They are always texting, whispering to each other and taking about the other. Blaine told me he loves Sebastian." Kurt mumbled. "You guys are joking, right?"

Wes removed himself from the humor and turned serious, "When you were talking to Blaine did he ever mention Sebastian's name?" Kurt silently thought. "When you arranged their date, did Sebastian mention Blaine's name?"

"No," Kurt ran his hands through his perfect hair. "This is so embarrassing."

…

"I can only think of one plausible reason for tonight?" Blaine carefully calculated in his mind.

The older huffed. If he could not figure it out, then how could his brother. "And what is that?"

"Kurt is kinkier then I thought." Sebastian's eyes lit up. "Maybe, Kurt has a thing for brother – on - brother action." Blaine finished.

The mental image of Kurt putting a Band-Aid over a paper cut flashed through Sebastian's mind. "I highly doubt that."

The younger deflated his shoulders. He was out of ideas. "It is that, or this date was intended for you and me."

The awkward concept silenced the music and the singing crickets. "Shit!" Both brothers shouted simultaneously.

…

Endnotes: I have a few more chapters that will be funny (or at least my attempts for humor). In these chapters relationships will start for form. After a while the plot will become darker and driven by jealousy. Hopefully I'll update again in December. Please review! Nice reviews make me very happy. Thanks for reading.

Song Quoted:

"On My Own" from Les Miserables


End file.
